


Araña y Mercenario

by Pegarsia



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Peter y Wade tienen una relación amorosa asentada desde hace un tres  meses, su vida es feliz hasta que un día un preocupado Deadpool recibe una llamada angustiada de su super araña.Spideypool. SpideyVenom.Es nuestro Spidey de Vengadores.





	1. Chapter 1

Wade daba vueltas por la casa preocupado aún con su traje de mercenario puesto. Su Petey, con el cual compartía piso y una bonita relación amorosa no había llegado de su misión aún, y eso le preocupaba. Siempre llegaba a la hora acordada o en su defecto lo llamaba para decir que estaba bien y que los malvados ya estaban entre rejas. Incluso si solo era para escuchar su voz después de un día largo de trabajo y ver quién había llegado antes a casa para pasar a recoger algo de cenar. 

La relación con Peter era maravillosa, Wade nunca imaginó una situación así. Y mucho manos con su pasado. Él, un mercenario a sueldo con una piel quemada y de un humor insoportable, ahora era amado por un ser maravilloso que le acogió en su casa al verlo mal herido sin saber de su regeneración. El famoso Spiderman había rescatado a un mercenario malerido, un brazo arrancado en una batalla. El chico preocupado intentó llevarlo a un hospital, pero el mercenario se lo negó con humor, dando a entender que no sería bien recibido por sus crímenes.

Pero su Spidey no dudó y lo llevó a su casa preocupado para sorpresa del hombre más mayor. Este lo curó preocupado e inocente, mostrando la parte baja de su cara bajo la máscara , unos tiernos labios y un fino mentón. Cómo deseaba besarlos desde el primer momento que los vió. Él mismo se lo dijo en agonía sin tapujos, viendo como un delicioso carmín dibujaba sus mejillas con un aire aún más comestible. Y fue ese día cuando decidió que sería suyo...eventualmente.

Ya que ese chico le había dado la confianza y ayuda después de no verla en años, no la hecharía a perder. Esa misma mañana había visto sólo con una camiseta enorme al hermoso chico que se escondía en ese traje de látex, que dejaba ver todo su perfecto cuerpo, incluido su precioso trasero de dioses. Las voces gritaron como fangrils al verlo y él mismo casi pilla una fuerte hemorragia nasal. Recién levantado y adormilado, estaba realmente suculento. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Dead le había saludado con su humor particular apoyándose en el marco de la puerta lo más sexy que pudo con un muñón creciente por sus poderes. El Spidey se había sobresaltado y tardó varios minutos en procesar que había traído la pasada noche a un mercenario malherido a su casa y al parecer se le había olvidado totalmente. Pues se llevó las manos angustiado a la cara poniéndose blanco como un fantasma.

Sin embargo Wade lo tranquilizó quitándose él mismo la máscara, aún a riesgo de que el chico se asustara más por su fealdad, pero para su sorpresa el chico quedó fascinado por sus ojos y su extraña piel. Y al ver esa confianza recíproca se relajó bastante. 

Desde aquel entonces se presentaron, contándose poco a poco su vida. Peter le ofreció tímidamente el quedarse en su casa, al parecer conocía su profesión, y sentía temor que le hicieran daño a pesar de sus poderes. La ternura y preocupación que mostró por su persona solo lo enamoró más. Era un trozo de pan que no se merecía, lo sabia, pero era un maldito egoísta y en cuanto llevaron un mes de convivencia, dejó paso a su pasión con una cena que hizo para él. Había habido tensión sexual entre ellos desde el principio, y para que negarlo se había enamorado hasta los huesos de su forma de ser y su hermosura natural. No podía decir que no a nada a esos grandes ojos avellana. 

La vida en pareja era una delicia con Peter, salían juntos a patrullar ( aunque era un sobreprotector y mataba a todo lo que se acercara a su arañita aún con sus quejas), dándose alguna sesión de fogosos besos en la azotea entre pizzas y chimichangas, su Peter trabajaba de día en laboratorios y a la vez estudiaba su doctorado ( para su orgullo, su chico era todo un cerebro) y él buscaba encargos por sus contactos. Matando solo personas malas a petición de Peter "Y como no decirle que no". Tenían citas fuera de casa de vez en cuando, atesorando cada momento con su pequeño novio, viendo con amor cómo no se avergüenzaba a de su aspecto.

Las conversaciones eran agradables, satisfactorias y maravillosas. Sin silencios incómodos, interesándose por la vida de cada uno y sus sentimientos. Era una relación sin duda perfecta.

Y el sexo, el bendito y jodido sexo, era increíble con su Peter. Él le había quitado su primera vez y había sido precioso. Nunca antes había sido tan cuidadoso con algo como cuando tomó a Peter esa maravillosa noche de luna llena. Él había querido ir lento en eso, pues su Spidey era virgen y no quería joder las cosas. Pero un mes después de relación su chico se lanzó vergonzosamente, pidiéndolo que lo hiciera suyo. 

Y Oh si lo hizo, le había hecho disfrutar cada segundo. Sus gemidos eran melodía, como su risa. Y su cuerpo, sus jadeos, su sudor, sus estremecimientos, temblores de placer, cada vez que gritaba su nombre entre gemidos de placer inmenso pidiéndole más. Era el mejor premio que podía tener en esta vida que nunca soñó. Después de eso, había hecho brillar a su chico muchas veces, en muchas partes de la casa, preguntándose si todavía quedaba algún lugar donde poder montarlo y hacerlo derretir con sus dedos. Se volvía tan pequeño e indefenso ante sus toques, lo adoraba. 

Pero hoy Wade estaba angustiado. "Vamos Peter, no me hagas atarte esta noche a la cama por travieso" pensó intentando mantener el humor. " Se vería muy bien" dijo amarillo, " y lo pasaríamos mejor" pensó blanco. "CALLENSE" gritó por dentro Wade. Desde hacía tiempo que no oía a sus voces, pues la presencia de Peter las callaba con su dulce presencia. No necesitaba voces cuando estaba con Peter, pues con él la soledad ya no existía. 

Entonces el teléfono sonó por fin, alumbrando con alivio el nombre de su amor en la pantalla. Wade lo cogió apresurado con el corazón en la boca subiéndose la máscara para hablar mejor. 

-¡Ey Petey me tenías preocupado!¿Donde estas?- dijo Wade intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado. 

Entonces la alarma sonó en su cabeza en cuanto oyó en el teléfono un sollozo de Peter como respuesta.

-¿Peter...?- preguntó inseguro y preocupado. 

-W-wade...ayuda...- susurró casi sin voz ahogado en el llanto, Wade se tensó y cogió unas granadas a mano rápidamente y el geolocalizaeor del traje de su amante que él mismo le dió para emergencias. 

-Tranquilo Bebé, dime, donde estás, voy para allà- dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo poner mientras se disponía a salir por la ventana.

-N-no no lo sé....duele mucho...- lloró en agonía su arañita haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco tremendo. Peter estaba herido, en alguna parte, necesitaba llegar a él YA. 

\- Respira hondo Petey y dime lo que ves- dijo ya frenético activando su dispositivo GPs mientras ya corría por los tejados "Vamos trasto inutil" pensó ido el pensar las miles de formas de cómo estaría herido. 

-Esta frío, muy oscuro....oigo agua ¿U-una alcantarilla...snif?- sollozó con angustia el chico.

-Vale, siSI, lo tengo. Ya voy mi amor- le animó intentando mantenerse calmado mientras se metía de lleno por una alcantarilla.- Resiste Petey, llegaré en nada- añadió mientras corría por los pasillos siguiendo la señal como un loco, intentando que su chico siguiera hablando al otro lado.

-Te-tengo miedo Wade....está cerca- hipó su chico entre más sollozos, casi pudo sentir como se acurrucaba más en el teléfono. 

-¿Quien está contigo? ¿Puedes ocultarte?- casi gritó sin poderlo contenerlo, alguien había hecho daño a su Peter "Me da igual quien seas, estás muerto" pensó furioso haciendo repaso mental de todos los enemigos de Spiderman y como matarlos.

-V-venom...yo no quería Wade, yo no quería - sollozó el chico esta vez más débil. 

-Eyeyey, Petey, bebé, no te duermas, necesito oírte ¿Me oyes? Habla por mi- dijo desesperado acercándose cada vez más a la señal. 

Pero finalmente solo se oyó un bajito: - lo siento Wade...- y oyó un salpicar cerca de él y él móvil. Por fin, había llegado a su novio.

Corrió al cuerpo inerte de ese suelo húmedo con el corazón en la boca, arrodillandose de lleno para examinarlo y sacarlo de ahí ya mismo. La visión le dejó en shock por un momento. Todo su Peter estaba con el traje rasgado y su máscara no estaba con él, dejando ver su hermoso y pálido rostro. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños y en particular su trasero...

-Peter, ya te tengo bebé- dijo angustiado al verlo inconsciente mientras lo recogía del suelo entre sus brazos. Pasaba siempre tan poco. 

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, un líquido blanco y negro que goteaba del trasero de su niño. Dead se miró la mano donde había manchado y advirtió que tenía sangre también. Y juntando dos más dos con lo que había dicho Peter llegó a la terrible conclusión,  había sido violado...por Venom. La furia creció por dentro, necesitaba consumir la vida de ese simbionte de manera lenta y despiadada. Sintiendo también la culpa rodearle, no había podido proteger a su Petey, su bella arañita que le daba la felicidad de vivir. Su mandíbula se tensó y descubrió su boca.

-Perdóname Peter...no volverá a suceder- susurró apretándolo entre sus brazos temblorosos por la angustia y enterró su cara en su castaño pelo, besándolo y cerrando los ojos, intentando serenarse.  

Entonces recordó que Spidey había dicho que ese bastardo estaba por ahí cerca. Con gusto iría y lo despedazaría ahora mismo. Pero su Peter estaba mal herido y necesitaría sacar a flote su mente después de eso. 

-Vámonos a casa mi Petey-pie- susurró mientras se levantaba con su tesoro en brazos, intentando mantener su mente homicida fuera de esto por él momento.

\----

Peter despertó con dolor por todo su cuerpo con la mente en blanco. Gimió adolorido acurrucandose cerca de Wade como de costumbre.  "Es tan cálido" se dijo sin querer despertar de esa ensoñación. Sin embargo pronto se dió cuenta que había algo mal en todo aquello. 

Notaba vendas por su torso y le dolía mucho la parte baja. El brazo de Wade que lo rodeaba fue vacilante y notó que temblaba un poco.

-¿Wade...?- susurró dándose cuenta con sorpresa que su voz sonaba afónica, abrió suavemente sus ojos castaños encontrándose con el buen formado torso de su amado.   
Alzó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de Dead.  Una mano se había aventurado a acariciar su suave rostro con suavidad.

-Peter- respondió vacilante al ver esos ojos cansados y curiosos.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras ponía pelo detrás de su oreja de forma cariñosa. 

-E?, No sé porque me duele todo- divagó interrogante el más joven acurrucándose perezoso entre los músculos de su mercenario.-¿Tu me vendaste? No me acuerdo de la pelea. 

Wade tragó duro, la regresión iba a ser más dura de lo que pensaba. Así que se armó de valor y su mano bajó con suavidad por la columna de su es esbelta arañita. Haciendo que recordara de golpe. 

Peter abrió los ojos de par en par recordando justo en ese momento las brutales embestidas de Venom. Se sentó de golpe jadeando asustado y temblando. Wade no se quedó atrás y se sentó con él abrazándolo por detrás con cuidado, esperando que su chico se situara.

-Ve-venom....me violó- empezó a llorar encogido en sí mismo mirándose las manos recordándolo todo poco a poco. Wade lo apretó más en su abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Peter para hacerle sentir que estaba allí.-Conseguí llamarte y-y me rescatastes...- continuó en lágrimas alzando la cabeza y girándose un poco para mirarlo.

-Si, mi arañita es muy fuerte. Te zafaste de un ser de otro planeta y llamaste a tu mercenario favorito- susurró intentando consolarlo irgiendose mientras lo miraba a los ojos con compasión. 

Peter abrió la boca pero solo salió un sollozó mezclado con un jadeo, queriendo expresar su gratitud y su angustia, implorar su perdón. 

-Tranquilo Petey, estas a salvo ahora. No volverá a tocarte, ni él ni nadie.- arrulló el mercenario intentando calmar a su inestable araña, viendo que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría, estaba listo para ello. 

Y pasó, su Peter rompió a llorar, tirándose a sus brazos para llorar en su hombro. Wade no dudó en estrecharlo protectora mente entre sus brazos. Roto por dentro por verlo así, furioso del daño que había provocado Venom. Y ansioso por saber cómo ocurrió esto. Pero no presionaría a su novio, tomaría todo el tiempo que necesitara...y por supuesto ese bicho iba a ser desmembrado y torturado por él mismo.


	2. Cuidando la arañita

La noche fue pesada y agotadora. Había conseguido calmar a Peter y sostenerlo para no callera en una disociación. Con su presencia, no dejando que cayera solo en sus pensamientos susurrando palabras alentadoras. Estrechando lo contra sí. 

Cuando logró que su llanto parara y se convirtiera en una masa temblorosa y sollozante, le propuso un baño de burbujas que tanto le gustaba. Su Spidey asintió tembloroso, sin dejar en ningún momento de abrazar a Wade. Este tampoco hizo ademán de retirarlo, llevándolo en brazos hasta el baño donde preparó un caliente baño con aroma a vainilla que tanto le gustaba a su chico. 

-Ahí vamos Petey, voy a soltarte un momento ¿Está bien mi amor?- preguntó con cariño y suavidad a la cabecita que se acurrucaba en su cuello. 

Peter asintió relajándose mientras era metido en esa bañera que relajó sus músculos. Deadpool quitó con cuidado las vendas, viendo con alivio como el factor curación de su araña hacia efecto ya, y sus heridas superficiales ya se habían cerrado. 

-¿Has visto Petey? Tienes un cuerpo increíble, ni un rasguño- elogió suavemente dedicándole una leve sonrisa. 

Sin embargo su chico mantuvo la mirada apagada y asintió le levemente. La sonrisa de Wade tembló un poco. 

-¿Puedo meterme contigo Peter?para enjabonarte mejor.- pidió acariciando el sedoso pelo del castaño. 

Peter asintió de nuevo un poco ido. Wade se desvistió rápidamente. Supuso que en su estado no sería bueno que sintiera su miembro en su trasero así que se dispuso delante de su araña. Sentándose delante de él. 

Wade le dedicó otra sonrisa y cogió uno de sus brazos para enjabonarlo, Peter era un muñeco de trapo. La sonrisa de Wade tembló de nuevo pero se reafirmó, el debía de ser fuerte por Peter. El cual mantenía la cabeza gacha. 

-Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien- alentó siguiendo el resto del cuerpo. Teniendo cuidado en no rozar sus partes íntimas. Lavando bien sus piernas y su torso.- Oye Petey-pie..¿.me dejas que limpie también por tu trasero?- susurró suavemente, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su chico se mordió el labio. -¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- preguntó cuidadoso dándole la esponja con cariño. 

Peter dudó por un momento pensando en que sería lo mejor. Wade parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo con él, tan dulce y cuidadoso...No pudo evitar que surgiera un sollozo.

-Peter, no te preocupes. Lo haremos luego si quieres- apresuró a decir el mercenario pensando que había metido la pata. 

-N-no es eso. Eres tan bueno y y-yo- Peter lloró de nuevo pero esta vez en silencio, sin saber lo que realmente quería expresar. El corazón de Wade se rompió, al ver el estado máximo de trauma en el que su chico había sido metido. Tenía tantas formas e ideas para matar y torturar a Venom...pero tan pocas para curar a Peter. 

-Tranquilo bebé, me gusta cuidarte y mimarte. No tienes nada de lo que pedir perdón - Aseguró el mercenario cogiendo el rostro con sus manos para que lo mirara por fin. - Eres muy fuerte y muy bueno. Tu no tienes que culparte ¿Oíste?.

Peter aun con lágrimas en los ojos asintió. Estaba confundido y aterrado, pero Wade era su punto de apoyo y no quería defraudarlo. Así que se dejó querer.  Wade asintió un una sonrisa amable y juntó sus frentes cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarlo.

-Li-limpiame tu Wade, porfavor- pidió el chico en voz muy bajita. Su amante abrió los ojos con calidez y asintió indicando que se diera la vuelta.

Con cuidado y amor wade limpió su entrada y su espalda. Atento a cualquier incomodidad que pudiera surgir en él, deteniéndose a cada estremecimiento y temblor. Teniendo siempre la otra mano encima de la cadera de Peter, acariciándola cada vez que parecía entrar un poco en pánico. 

Cuando su arañita estuvo bien lavada la sacó con delicadeza del baño y la secó con amor. Peter simplemente se dejó hacer, con terror de que pasaría si se quedara el solo para mantenerse de pie.  Colaborando en el momento que su novio le vistió con cariño con su sudadera favorita que había pertenecido a wade y unos pantalones de pijama largos para que no pasara frío. 

-¿Que te parece una cena de pizza?¿E mi Pete-pie?-dijo cariñoso tomándolo de nuevo como una princesa. Peter asintió agradecido de que no lo hiciera andar. 

-¿No te importa llevarme así?- preguntó inseguro la araña sintiéndose abrumado por tantas atenciones. 

Sin embargo Dead rió suavemente mirándolo con cariño. 

-Por mi te llevaría así siempre- le confesó dándole un besito en la frente. 

Peter simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Siendo depositado en el sofá se alimentó de pizza peperoni. Como no su favorita. Wade no quiso alterarlo y dejó que se alimentara convenientemente. Forzandolo un poco a comer más de una porción. 

Cuando acabó Peter simplemente se acurrucó en el cuello de su amante en busca de calor y protección. Wade se lo dió gustoso poniéndolo en su regazo y rodeándolo eficazmente con sus brazos. Le besó el pelo y enterró su cara en su pelo. Oliendo esa dulce fragancia que siempre desprendía. 

-Sabes que tienes que contarmelo...¿Verdad?- le susurró el mercenario contra su sedoso castaño. 

Peter asintió despacio sin querer separarse de allí. Wade le dejó unos momentos sin dejar esa posición. Ya pensó que no hablaría cuando la voz rota de su chico se hizo presente.

\- Estaba patrullando cerca de mi trabajo, había oído rumores de que un ladrón había estado fisgoneando por el laboratorio. Así que pensé que no necesitaría ayuda- empezó a explicar con lentitud. Se paró un momento apretando la camiseta de Wade con la mano que descansaba en su pecho. El mercenario aprovechó para dejar otro beso en su pelo.- Así que al salir de allí me puse mi traje y me fuí con mi telaraña. Y-y justo cuando estaba poniéndome en la pared del edificio para esperar al ladrón...una masa enorme me sujetó por detrás...snif- no pudo completar la daré temblando de nuevo al recordarlo. 

Wade mantuvo su abrazo sin flaquear en segundo en seguir sosteniéndolo, sintiendo como la ira lo inundaba de nuevo.- Mi sentido arácnido no se activó y-y...solo cuando estaba tratando de luchar vi que era Venom que me estaba arrastrando con sus tentáculos negros....me llevó a la alcantarilla...- sollozaba ya incontrolablemente- ¡yo luché Wade lo juro yo luché!- lloró sin remedio su pequeño.

-Sssh, sssh. Tranquilo mi amor, yo lo sé, seguro que no le fue fácil ...tenerte- respondió acariciando de forma suave a su pequeño. Se recordaba todo el rato que tendría que aguantar sus ansias asesinas para más adelante.

-Me inyectó a-algo cuando me tuvo atrapado y me sentí como...drogado. A partir de ahí me tuvo como quiso...- lloró con dolor en su alma acurrucandose más en Wade.- Me decía cosas, como que quería hacer un nido conmigo...estaba tan drogado...casi no lo entendía...-

Wade inspiró varias veces intentando no dejar a Peter y saltar por la ventana con sus Katanas. 

-¿Donde te lo inyectó?- preguntó cautelosamente el hombre. 

Peter apartó un poco su cuello mostrándole el lugar. Wade lo examinó, había una punción en él, pequeña pero ahí estaba. 

-Hay que ir al médico cielo. Tienen que ver que te metió ese miserable - dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos. Pero su mano era amable acariciando su cuello. 

Peter se puso pálido. Pero ante la mirada cálida de Wade no pudo decir que no. Él lo cuidaría, el lo sostendría. 

-Si...gracias Wade...- dijo con amor y voz compungida por el llanto.

-¿Porque mi Petey?-Preguntó sin entender mientras lo acariciaba toda la extensión de su contorno.

-Por cuidarme, por amarme- respondió dejándose mimar y empezando a adormilarse entre las caricias.

-Siempre lo haré arañita. No des las gracias por eso- dijo el mercenario besándole la mejilla antes de que se quedará dormido y cansado por tanto llanto.

Wade lo observó por unos momentos de cerca. "eres tan hermoso...juro que nunca volverás a pasar por esto...lo juro" se dijo juntando sus frentes con dolor en su pecho. Esa araña le había dado la vida, la felicidad, lo había acogido cuando nadie quiso, él borró su dolor y ahora alguien había intentado apartarlo de él, había osado maltratarlo y ensuciarlo...y drogarlo maldita sea. Su mandíbula volvió a tensarse apretando más contra sí a su novio. 

Sabía del pasado de Peter con Venom. Ese Simbionte había intentado poseer el cuerpo de Petey en el pasado como recipiente. Pero al parecer su Spiderman logro ver qué era una criatura malvada y se deslizó de ella. Esta buscó a otro recipiente al parecer. 

Y que era eso de nido. Le sonaba demasiado a un macho que intentaba cortejar a una hembra para fecundarla. Eso le ofuscaba y cabreaba al mismo. Su bebé, intentado ser fecundado por esa cosa viscosa alienígena...le hervía tanto la sangre que podría ponerse a matar a todo el que viera por la calle. 

Siempre había sido un protector con Peter, y era por esa misma razón. El temor que otro viniera e intentará separarlo de él, que tuviera intenciones perversas con su chico. Ya había visto como otros hombres lo miraban por la calle con deseo, él mismo les había hecho huir con el rabo entre las piernas con solo una mirada. Su Peter no se daba cuenta nunca y tampoco lo deseaba. 

Él era feliz en su inocencia. El mero hecho de salir y hacer la compra juntos, ver como su chico portaba una bolsa mientras charlaba feliz con él, ajeno a las miradas, las cuales eran echadas de manera eficaz con su mirada asesina. Para luego girarse para ver con una sonrisa a su amor mientras lo cogía por la cintura, marcando lo que era suyo. Y Peter, feliz, se quitaba y lo miraba chispeante siguiendo con la conversación. 

"Ahora nuestro Petey no es feliz" dijo amarillo. 

"Hay que averiguar dónde vive ese alienígena" secundó blanco.

"Si...Tenemos trabajo que hacer" les contestó Wade. Pronto lo tuvo de nuevo en brazos y lo llevó con cuidado hasta su cama. Echandolo con suavidad y arropandole. 

Cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó situándose en el marco de la puerta. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a su dormido Peter. 

-Hola, tengo un nuevo trabajo y voy a necesitar de tus servicios- dijo seriamente cuando el del otro lado respondió. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras miraba intensamente a la araña. Este frunció el ceño y murmuró algo en sueños estrujando la manta con su puño. 

Wade se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, le acarició el pelo con suavidad y como por arte de magia Peter se calmó. 

-No, esta vez será solo- dijo antes de oír las instrucciones a continuación.- Bien...- finalizó colgando. Lo besó suave en la mejilla y se arropó junto a él. Abrazándolo, pensando en que médico podía confiar para escrutar a su pequeño.


	3. Revisión

-¿Esto es seguro Wade?- preguntó tímida la arañita mientras era ayudado a caminar por la casa para que la sangre volviera a fluir por ellas.

-Claro que si peque, no te preocupes, voy ha estar contigo en todo momento- le tranquilizó el mercenario mientras lo sostenía con cuidado para que dieran la vuelta a la cocina. Estaba orgulloso de su araña, era él quien había pedido caminar a pesar de sus profunda cojera.  Era sostenido por su cintura y el chico se sostenía en Wade.- ¿Cómo se siente Petey?

Peter se apretujó un poco más a su mercenario para intentar que el sentimiento de debilidad se fuera lejos de él.

-Mejor...pero todavía no creo que pueda andar solo-susurró avergonzado. Wade, que había mantenido su sonrisa en todo momento se borró. En un segundo tuvo a su Peter sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un gritito de sorpresa del más joven. Deadpool lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-Escúchame bien Peter, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Eres maravilloso y Venom pagará. Pero por el momento vas a quitar toda esa culpa o vergüenza que tengas dentro-  dijo con contundencia, furioso por no poder quitar de su araña todo el dolor que le ha hecho ese bastardo. Pero su seriedad duró poco. Peter tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblaba como un patito recién nacido y lo miraba miedoso. "La he cagado..." pensó de lleno sintiéndose de lo peor.

Wade se pasó la mano por la calva culposo dándole espacio- Oye Peter, lo siento...soy un idiota. No quise hacerte sentir mal...-balbuceó el mercenario sintiéndose como una verdadera mierda, mirando preocupado a esa fragil figura que había empezado a llorar de nuevo- Joder Peter, perdóname, estoy tan desesperado por hacerte sentir bien-le confesó en voz baja mientras se recargaba delante de él, esperando que lo mirara o reaccionara. Quería abrazarlo pero no quería joderla otra vez.

-No...me asusté un poco por tu mirada. Pensé que te habías en-enfadado...sinf-logró aclarar compungido por sus palabras y llantos. 

Wade lo miró aun así arrepentido y se agachó para intentar que lo mirara.

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo bebé-le aseguró con cariño masajeando le las piernas mientras conseguía con éxito que lo mirara-¿Porque sigues llorando peque?- continuo el mercenario preocupado.

-Yo...soy un llorón- logró articular entre lágrimas. Ante esto Wade lo abrazó con delicadeza desde su posición por la cintura.

-Si mi arañita quiere llorar puede llorar. Pero siempre abrazada a mi-le dijo Wade estrechandolo más entre sus brazos.

-Dead....yo....-lo llamó inseguro de lo que le iba a pedir. Wade al notarlo se puso de nuevo de pie para mirarlo mejor.

-Dime Bebé, pide lo que desees. Pero no se vale no ver al doctor-dijo algo más divertido con la sonrisa de vuelta. 

Peter dudó de nuevo un poco rojito esta vez.

-¿Me das un beso?-casi no pudo oírlo de lo bajo que lo dijo. Pero ante esa petición Wade solo pudo sonreir más.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo Pete-pie-le contestó antes de cogerle por la barbilla y darle un beso lento y dulce. Calmando lo que fuera que le pasara en ese momento tan difícil por su bella cabecita. Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar. Los labios de Peter estaban maltratados, por lo que los trato con cuidado y mimosidad. Pero sabian igual de bien que siempre. Feliz de que Peter le dejara acercarse a él de esa manera. 

-Wade- susurró con amorosidad al separarse y juntar sus frentes con cariño.

-Mi Peter- respondió con el mismo cariño, cerrando sus ojos.- Es tiempo ya de ver al doctor Peque.

Ante esto un mugido de queja de Peter, muy hermoso para Wade, fue realizado como protesta. Pero no tuvo escapatoria cuando fue cogido en sus brazos con una sonrisa. 

\-----

La sesión con Bruce fue agitada. Nunca le había molestado de que su arañita se apegarse a él, solía ser muy mimoso alegrándole el día a Wade siempre (tanto en su cuello, como en su regazo), pero esta vez había sido angustioso. Su chico había trepado en su cuerpo y se había sujetado como una lapa. Temblando de que otros ser humano lo tocara. 

-Vamos Peter, lo conoces, él siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros y nuestra relación-le susurró cuando delante del doctor que los miraba de Ito en Ito. 

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- preguntó mirando mal a Wade, intentando acercarse a Peter que solo se agazapó más en su amante, pensando que lo hubiera traumado de algún modo con sus perversidades. - Cuando me llamaste esta mañana pensé que estaba herido de gravedad.

Wade se puso serio para sorpresa de Bruce.

-Y lo está- respondió sombriamente mientras Peter mantenía su cara debajo del cuello de Deadpool lleno de vergüenza y dolor. No planeaba que otra persona supiera de su condición y mucho menos alguien tan conectado con sus padres. Lo menos que quería era que todos los vengadores se enteraran. Pero Wade lo cuidaba, confiaba en él. 

Wade sentó a Peter con delicadeza situándose desde atrás y sujetándole por lo hombros. Bruce se sentó también en su silla situándose en frente de ellos. Escuchando con atención lo que tuvieran que decir. Spidey se vió animado para hablar con apretón de Wade. Tartamudeando pudo contar lo que pasó y Wade reafirmó el resto de la historia. 

Bruce tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo durante toda la narración de que su Hulk no saliera a la luz. La rabia lo inundaba y cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus nudillos estaban blancos en sus rodillas. 

-Peter...- empezó a decir con voz peligrosa.-Voy ha hacerte un chequeo y unos análisis. Wade estará contigo ¿Está bien?.

Peter se sobresaltó un poco viendo como parte de la piel del médico se ponía verde. 

-Tranquilo Bruce, o tendré que llevarme a Petey de aquí. No eres el único que quiere sangre- amenazó poniéndose delante de su chico protector. 

-Si...si. Lo siento chicos. Vamos lo primero al chequeo- dijo más tranquilo el hombre poniéndose de pie. 

El proceso fue difícil. El chequeo era intrusivo y Peter lloró mientras se sujetaba a Wade. Tanto Dead como Hulk se les rompió el corazón con esa escena. Un chico tan dulce no se merecía aquello, fue lo que pensaron ambos hombres al unísono. Wade lo sujetó con firmeza las manos diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, elogiando lo fuerte que era. Bruce se sintió mal por haber pensado de las malas intenciones del hombre. Se le veía fiel, enamorado y protector, justo lo que necesitaba y merecía ese chico. 

Bruce intentó tranquilizarlo preguntándole como consiguió escapar. El chico explicó entre sollozos que Venom lo había dejado en el nido con todas sus cosas esparcidas como recompensa por portarse bien después de violarlo. Lo había dejado lamerle el cuello, el lugar donde lo punzó. El móvil estaba roto pero había conseguido concentrarse y con sus habilidades construirlo mientras Venom iba a por alimento para su compañero según dijo. Se arrastró por las alcantarillas hasta encontrar un sitio que le pareció seguro y consiguió llamar a Wade.

-Eres increíble Petey- elogió su inteligencia Wade dedicándole una sonrisa mientras veía como Bruce había terminado su trabajo. Dejando que Peter recogiera sus esbeltas piernas y se acurrucaria de nuevo en Wade con necesidad. 

Por dentro el hombre irradiaba ira extrema hacia Venom. Poniéndose más furioso con la reciente información. Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a intentar un nido con su araña, el echo de que lo llamara compañero le hervía la sangre. Peter era SU compañero y NADIE iba a quitarle ese puesto. Toda la angustia que ha tenido que sufrir en esos momentos, le llevaban a la locura solo de imaginar lo. Tenía que matarlo muy lentamente a ese bicho para que pasara por lo mismo.  Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras iba colocando la ropa de Peter en su sitio y lo cogía de nuevo en brazos para ponerlo de pie. 

Bruce también hervía de rabia por dentro, pero debía mantener las formas. Y concentrarse en los resultados del chequeo y los análisis. 

-Bien Peter. Ya tengo todo. Sentaos- dijo mientras se ponía delante de ellos con los papeles. Wade no dejó en ningún momento dejó de darle la mano a su novio en ningún momento, estrechándola con cariño. -Tu interior está un poco magullado pero se recupera bien gracias a tus poderes. Las malas noticias es el suero que se te inyectó...- empezó ha hablar lentamente. El apretón se hizo más fuerte por parte de Wade.- Es un supresor químico de tus poderes Peter, por ello te dejó sin fuerzas para luchar. Y aún tiene efecto por tu organismo, tu fuerza y el resto de tus capacidades excepto la de la recuparion están suprimidas por un tiempo. Supongo que esa se ha mantenido como instinto de supervivencia.

Peter se puso blanco, sintiéndose más vulnerable todavía. Wade por su parte se puso rojo de ira "Tengo que mantenerlo seguro....está más indefenso de lo que esperaba..." Pensó preocupado y ansioso por llevarlo de nuevo a casa sin darse cuenta casi de que Bruce habló otra vez. 

-Seguramente era el Simbionte el ladrón del laboratorio. Intentando dar con el producto.- concluyó cerrando su carpeta. - Hay que informar a tus padres adoptivos Peter. Nos ayudarán con la captura del Simbionte.

Pero la araña se puso en píe rápidamente temeroso.

-¡No!¡No pueden enterarse!¡Cómo voy a decirles que...yo...- dijo primero exclamando pero luego su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Al poco Wade lo abrazó por el hombro con un brazo.

-Peter...no puedes ocultar esto. No hay nada de que avergonzarse arañita- le susurró con cariño haciendo que lo mirara.

Este lo miró angustiado mientras sus lágrimas eran quitadas con mimo.

-Hagan lo que hagan, no me dejaras solo ¿Verdad?- susurró con miedo. Cómo respuesta lo cogió por la barbilla.

-Nunca te dejaré Peter- le prometió con el mismo tono. Para pena del mercenario Peter sollozó con una sonrisa débil y triste. Abrazándose a su pecho de nuevo. Wade lo protegió entre sus  brazos con fuerza, viendo en esa mirada todas las capas que Peter escondía su dolor, sintiendo más ira hacia Venom. 

Bruce miró la escena, estaba enternecido por los cuidados de Wade, furioso por Venom y...angustiado por saber que tenía que llamar a esos dos super héroes que tenía como padres. Iban ha hacer una masacre.


	4. Superfamily

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo tan relajado con su padre Steve. Cuando era pequeño el que lo llevaba en brazos y lo mimaba con locura era Tony, haciendo siempre de la mamá. Steve por su parte siempre se había sentado ha hablar con él tranquilamente de sus problemas y le tranquilizaba siempre cuando estaba preocupado. Era más tranquilo y eso era lo que necesitaba. El lugar donde dormir y descansar lejos de las pesadillas. 

Ahora Peter se encontraba echado en el sofá en el regazo de Steve. Adormilado después de su experiencia traumática de contarles todo lo acontecido. Cómo era de esperarse Tony se puso furioso mientras lo abrazaba con cariño preocupado por su llanto en la narración. Steve se volvió sombrío y tomó a Peter cuando Tony dejó de llenarlo de besos. Lanzando una mirada de aprobación a Deadpool antes de llevarlo al salón. 

Ahora Wade y Tony estaban trazando planes de búsqueda, captura y asesinato para el Symbionte. Mientras Peter era acariciado por el capitán América. Quedándose adormilado por las caricias de su pelo. 

-Eres muy fuerte ¿Lo sabes Peter?- le dijo en un susurro su padre con cariño. 

Peter asintió con la cabeza metida en su pecho sin hacer ruido alguno. Peter sabía que Steve estaba esperando a que se durmiera para unirse al complot. Por lo que le pidió lo siguiente.

-Steve...cuando me duerma ¿Puedes pedirle a Wade que venga? No quiero estar solo- le suplicó en voz baja con miedo.

Steve asintió mirándolo con cariño.

-¿Lo amas mucho verdad?- le dijo el hombre de acero. Sonrió al ver otro asentimiento del chico.- Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte peque. 

Sin embargo su hijo ya estaba dormido plácidamente en su regazo. Steve se mordió el labio al ver como ese trauma lo había dañado. Se había sentido tan impotente cuando lo vió llorar. Quería la sangre o lo que desprendiera ese tipo de criatura. Siempre se consideró un buen padre con Peter, pero ahora sintió que le había fallado. Y por los informes de Bruce se sentió más sobre protector con su hijo, estaba inquietantemente más débil y eso le asustaba. Siempre sintió el alivio de que tuviera poderes de araña...pero ahora....le mataba por dentro saber que era como un ser humano normal. Vigilaría a su hijo con precaución, no dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

Pensó en su compañero, Wade, mientras lo recostaba con suavidad en el sofá. Arropandolo con una manta. Había visto como se apoyaba en él y se refugiaba en su persona. Esperaba que el mercenario estuviera a la altura. Sino no dudaría en alejarlo de su hijo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza arropó a su hijo en un abrazo, cerrando los ojos y enterrando la cara en su pelo. Concentrándose en el familiar olor. Manteniendo las ganas de matar que rara vez salían a la luz. 

Su retorño siempre había sido objeto de devoción de Tony y él desde que lo vieron en ese horfanato con solo 1 año. Siempre se mantuvo como un padre calmado y sereno como estaba en su naturaleza. Dejó las histerias y réplicas de madre a su excéntrica pareja. Desde el momento que lo vio, un rugido interno de protección se hizo presente en su interior, cogiendo esa minúscula manita que atrapó su dedo grande con curiosidad. Esos ojos castaños vibrantes lo llenaban de ternura paternal. Y ahora ahí estaba, roto y traumatizado...ese rugido que se instaló en su interior hace tanto tiempo ahora estaba sacando los dientes, activado, furioso. 

-Prometo que no volverá a pasar...sobre mi cadáver- se oyó decir la voz de Wade desde atrás. 

Steve se volvió viendo a un Wade sin su máscara. Serio como nunca antes lo había visto. 

-Se que no fue tu culpa. Pero...- empezó ha decir mientras caminaba hacia él con la misma seriedad- No quita que te estaré vigilando para ver si eres realmente competente para cuidarlo. No pasaré otra Wilson. Por pequeña que sea ¿No sé si me he entendido?- susurró cuando estuvo a su altura. 

Wade lo miró de reojo pero no se movió. Entendiendo de lleno y no molestándote por ello. Alegrándole por dentro de que su chico tuviera tantas personas protegiendole.

-Como el agua- respondió en el mismo tono mientras lo dejaba solo. 

Se dirigió hacia su bella durmiente que parecía tan pacífico en el sofá. Se agachó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tú mantente fuerte ¿Si? Por mi- le dijo en voz baja admirando su belleza. Peter suspiró en sueños, provocándole una sonrisa al mercenario. Deseaba llevarlo a casa, a su bonito nido de amor y mantenerlo seguro entre sus brazos. Mimarlo como anoche, esperar a que se quedara dormido y matar a Venom. Llegar antes que se despertara y darle la buena noticia por la mañana. Desaparecer las preocupaciones de esa linda cabecita. 

Pero no podía, sabía que Venom no sería sencillo de derrotar. Por lo que buscó ayuda y esta no querría separase de su Peter por mucho tiempo. Se las arreglaba con eso sí significaba seguir estando a su lado.

\------

-Callaos de una vez, vais a despertarlo- fue lo que despertó a Peter, la voz de uno de sus padres.

-¿Tony..?- mugió sentándose en el sofá mientras se tallaba los ojos. Todos de la sala se giraron al verlo

-Oh, perfecto. Gracias por vuestra ayuda- gruñó su padre acercándose a él. Sin embargo su cara se tornó más dulce cuando se agachó hacia él. - ¿Qué tal amanecistes Peter?. 

-Bien...- respondió distraidamente mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Ahí estaban Steve que le dirigía una amable sonrisa, Bruce cargando un montón de papeles estresado, Wade mirándolo atento y con amor. Y un hombre con bastante alto y musculoso que tenía un ojo blanco. Cargado hasta los dientes de armas. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado sin comprender, viéndose monísimo para todos. 

-Oh disculpe mis modales señorito Parker, soy Cable. Tu novio me llamó el otro día para matar a un Simbionte que creo que os está dando problemas- Se presentó el desconocido con sorna. Wade sonrió y le levantó con humor su pulgar arriba. Los demás rodaron los ojos cansados. 

Peter se levantó del sofá y para sorpresa de todos y aún con su cogerá le tendió la mano al hombre. Y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo: - Mucho gusto señor cable- 

Todos vieron esa cogerá, dolorosa y odiosa para todos al saber lo que significaba. Cable también lo percibió pero no dijo nada por educación.

Cable se le calló la boca hasta el suelo y casi le da una emorragia nadar correspondiendo al apretón de manos. 

"Y por eso no presentamos a Spidey a nuestros amigos, lo violarían con la mirada en cero coma" pensó molesto cogiendo por la cintura a su chico y separando un poco con el pretexto de ayudarlo andar mientras marcaba territorio. 

-Tranquilo Wade, yo respeto a las parejas de mis amigos- rió por lo bajo al ver los celos de Deadpool y la dulce carita de un confundido Peter que miraba con cariño su cara quemada, pensando seguramente lo perfecto que era su novio.

Tony carraspeó detrás de ellos mientras Bruce preparaba la mesa de operaciones y Steve sonreía para si divertido al ver que su hijo no había perdido su inocencia. 

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Oh no, tu no cariño, tú necesitas descansar y alimentarte como es debido- le dijo con amor al ver el ademán de Peter por ir con los demás apoyándose en Wade. Iba a replicar pero Tony se adelantó señalándole con el dedo en la naricita - Sin rechistar...Además he preparado gofres con caramelo- finalizó con cariño viendo como los ojazos de Peter brillaban como mil soles ante esa noticia.

Prontamente todos fueron ha continuar con  el plan dejando solos ha ambos amantes en la cocina. 

-¿Qué te ocurre bebé ? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupado Wade al verlo callado mirando a su plato algo abstraído.

Peter pareció pensarlo un momento y luego miró a su novio.

-¿Soy débil Wade?- susurró Spidey algo roto por dentro sorprendiendo a Deadpool quien se sentó a su lado mirándolo seriamente, últimamente estaba demasiado serio " y como no estarlo..." Pensó apagado deseoso de volver a ver esa magnífica sonrisa de su pareja.

-Claro que no Peter. Si te dejan a parte es por qué ahora tienes una condición especial. Y dudó mucho que quieran que te veas frente a frente con tu violador- respondió con cariño. 

-Pero tu...no me dijistes que llamaste a alguien...¿Querías ir solo?¿Sin decirme nada?- soltó dolido y agachándo la cabeza. Ante esto el corazón de Wade dio un vuelco, nunca pensó que se molestaría. 

-Lo siento Peter...pero he de decir en mi defensa que al saber de tu condición decidí que necesitaba ayuda....- respondió preocupado viendo como revolvía su plato con dolor.- Perdóname Peter, yo solo deseo quitarte todo ese dolor y solo la jodo- empezó a decir sobándose la cara estresado. 

Peter lo miró y finalmente suspiró y lo abrazó por el cuello. Wade lo recibió gustoso correspondiendo.

-No te preocupes Wade, se que lo hicistes por mi. Estoy muy sensible perdoname- susurró enterrando su cara en el hombro de su novio. 

Como respuesta recibió un beso en el pelo con cariño. Permanecieron a si un tiempo tranquilos y abrazados. Hasta que Wade dijo:

-¿Quieres salir mañana a la calle?. Una cita con tu mercenario- le dijo en voz bajita tanteando cada reacción del chico. Necesitaba reavilitarlo poco a poco.

-¿Crees que me dejaran?- respondió de vuelta sacando una sonrisa al mayor al ver la respuesta afirmativa.

-Claro que si peque, además iremos en pleno día. A un sitio con mucha gente. No sé negaran- respondió tranquilamente Wade. 

Peter se separó un poco para mirarlo con amor haciendo que el corazón le rebotará poderosamente. "No te merecemos Petey" pensó con admiración el mercenario. 

-Claro que querré salir contigo Wade, si no te importa salir con un cojito jeje- rió sin ganas el chico bajando un poco la cabeza con dolor en su corazón. 

Ante esto, con amor y dolor tomó a Peter por la cintura y lo besó con dulzura cuando alzó su hermosa carita sorprendido. Haciendo que todas las preocupaciones de Peter desaparecieran por unos momentos.   
\---------

La masa negra deambulaba por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, silbando cabreado por la perdida de su compañero. 

Justo cuando ya lo tenía en su nido, su perfecta criatura para trabajar en el cortejo. Ya iniciado un primer encuentro, dejando su impronta y olor en Peter Parker. Después de quitarle ese maldito olor de ese otro ser. Va y se lo roban.

Había gastado mucho tiempo y estudio en investigar a Spidey, buscando como acabar con sus dichosos poderes que le impedían acercarse. Dejándolo perfectamente sumiso. Había sabido tan rico tenerlo debajo de él a su completa disposición. Cada lamida, cada caricia, cada embestida. Habían creado extraños sonidos en su compañero que le habían extasiado. 

Sin embargo al volver con comida para el nido, se lo había encontrado vacío. Su rabia había explotado, sin comprender como había podido fallar en sus cálculos. Pero luego lo olió , olió a ese otro ser que se hacía pasar por la pareja de su araña. 

-Ssspideyy- silbaba oliendo parte del traje que dejó en su dulce encuentro. No sería difícil rastrearlo, lo necesitaba. 

Desde que intentó tener su cuerpo olió, sintió su pura aura. Era simplemente perfecto y desde entonces lo había buscado con desesperación desde su actual vasija, Eddie, el cual había conseguido capturar por completo. 

Cuando dió con él se inundó de alegría, elaborando su plan con éxito. El siguiente paso era mimarlo y darle todo lo propio a su compañero, que no quisiera irse del nido. Mostrándose válido para la copulación llevando comida, objetos preciosos y todo lo que pudiera. A cambio de que en algún momento pudieran tener una cría. Él sabía que los dos eran machos. Pero podía perfectamente robar el bebé que deseara su compañero, uno sano y fuerte. Él quería formar con Peter una familia.

Pero primero debería encontrarlo de nuevo siguiendo su olor. Sabiendo que ahora estaría vulnerable.


	5. Asalto

Tony miraba mal a Wade mientras le ponía recto el abrigo a su hijo. La reunión de ayer fue como la seda y tenía que reconocer que gracias a la ayuda de Cable podían dar con el Simbionte. Bruce había estaba preparando una fórmula para matarlo. Steve estaba más tranquilo de lo habitual, sabiendo que eso era una tapadera donde se escondía ese raro comportamiento homicida. No lo culpaba, él mismo se estaba reteniendo. Su precioso hijo había sido violado y solo quería cuidarlo y mimarlo en su cuarto lleno de peluches y dulces para evitar su depresión. 

Pero Wade lo ponía difícil, entendía que el niño tuviera que salir y que era un apoyo clave. Él mismo había visto como lo cuidaba con extremo amor y sobreptoteccion.  Pero le había molestado soberanamente que quisiera sacarlo a la calle tan pronto. Aunque a decir verdad él lo hubiera encerrado en casa todo el tiempo, tenerlo seguro y vigilado. Era su bebé y siempre lo sería. 

-Wade- empezó Ironman mirándolo directamente amenazante.

Pero Deadpool levantó las manos inocente. 

-vamos suegri, estará bien. Yo lo protegeré de las malvados vendedores y las rebajas engañosas- dijo con humor Deadpool. 

Stark gruñó mientras su Steve le revolvía el cabello con cariño a su hijo, dándole un comunicador para caso de emergencia. Dándole un beso en la frente con cariño. Lo cierto es que no era común ese afecto  por parte de Steve en público, siempre con su actitud calmada. Se alegró de que se cerniera más en Peter en una situación así. Haciendo el papel de padre protector. 

Y con reticencia los dejó ir con preocupación en sus ojos.   
\------

-Wade, no puedes comprarme tantas cosas- se quejó Peter portando el osito de peluche bastante grande mientras Wade portaba sus bolsas.

\- Oh mi amor pero esque todo te sienta tan bien. Hasta ese osito. Seguro que cuando tengamos bebés te sentará igual de bien- dijo risueño y bromista como el Deadpool que es. 

Peter se puso rojisimo mirandolo.

-¿Qu-quieres tener hijos co-conmigo?- tartamudeo perdido.

Wade debajo de su capucha lo miró sensualmente y sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

-Oh, bueno si me lo pides así...- respondió divertido de hacer chincharle cogiéndolo por la cintura.

Peter se puso aun más rojo mientras apretaba su oso.

-Pero yo no puedo dártelos- añadió con algo de tristeza. Ante esto Wade le hizo pararse atrayéndolo por el agarre de su cintura. Sorprendiendo a Peter.

-Escúchame bien Peter. - le dijo mirandole a los ojos intensamente haciendo tragar a su amado- No me importa no tener un hijo biológico. Si en algún momento decides adoptar lo haré con gusto y formare una familia contigo. Y si no deseas tener hijos, seré igualmente feliz dándote todo mi amor solo a ti. Porque si tú estás a mi lado nada de lo demás importa.

Los ojazos avellanas de Peter se aguaron de emoción. -Wade...- susurró queriendo decir tantas cosas. 

Deadpool sonrió mirándolo con calidez. Y lentamente acercó sus rostros para darle un dulce y lento beso lleno de amor. Haciendo que su Peter se relajara cerrando los ojos feliz. Tan felices estaban que no se percataron de lo que se aproximaba. 

-Aléjate de mi compañero...- siseó una voz serpentina muy cabreada.  Haciéndolos separar y que Peter se quedara blanco como una tiza. Congelado todos los músculos de su cuerpo. 

Mecánicamente Wade puso detrás el cuerpo  aterrorizado de Peter y confrontó a la vio criatura que tenían delante. 

Eddie Brok. Con los ojos negros poseído por el Simbionte. Estaba parado a solo unos metros, vestido con ropas humanas para seguramente no llamar la atención. 

La sangre de Wade hervía con furia, sintiendo el temblor del pequeño cuerpo que estaba tan aterrado. Sintiéndolo más indefenso que nunca. Debía poner a salvo a su chico rápidamente y alejarlo de allí. Llamar a los vengadores y matarlo como es debido. Él solo no tenía muchas posibilidades. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, no podía lanzarse a las bravas y dejar a su chico en ese estado mental. 

-Peter...activa el dispositivo que te dio Steve- ordenó con urgencia sacando una de  una de sus Katanas debajo de su sudadera. Los tentáculos empezaban a salir de su espalda, espantando a la gente del centro comercial en el acto mientras gritaban aterrados. 

Sin embargo Peter estaba en otro planeta, rememorando aquellos angustiosos momentos. Olvidándose casi de respirar.

-Peter- llamó de nuevo tenso. Mirándolo de reojo y dándose cuenta de su estado, blanco, tembloroso, con los ojos apagados de nuevo. Con lo que le había costado crear un poco de brillo aquellos días y ahora todo se había hundido. "Mierda..."pensó amarillo viendo como Venom estaba casi transformado. "Nuestro Peter no puede escucharnos..."pensó apenado blanco. "Callense, nuestro Spidey necesita ayuda" dijo preocupado Wade. -Petey, escúchame. Voy a protegerte, no temas.- empezó a decir con cariño sin bajar la guardia, consiguiendo que su chico volviera un poco a la tierra mirándole. -Ahora tú solo pulsa ese botón que te ha dado tu super padre ¿Si mi arañita?- y por fin Peter reaccionó. Activando la señal llevándose la mano al bolsillo.

-Sspiderman es  mi compañero- gruñó el Simbionte posesivo en posición de ataque.- yo lo reclamé en nuestro nido-siseó sacando sus tentáculos afilados intimidante haciendo que Wade se pusiera al filo de atacarle lleno de ira.

-Él no es tuyo....vas a pagar alienígena de mierda- rugió completamente fuera de si. Teniendo por fin al infame que había osado mancillar y traumar a su Peter.

-¡Tú solo eres un impostor! ¡Tu no eres suficientemente fuerte para procrear y hacer nido!- chillo realizando el primer ataque. Hacia delante , Deadpool no se quedó atrás y lo enfrentó cortando algunos de los tentáculos y esquivando los demás.

En esto él alienígena derribó a Wade quien lo paró a medio camino haciendo fuerza con su espada para mantenerse lejos de la boca. Iniciando así una lucha de fuerza.

-Ve-venom...-susurró quebrado el joven héroe con voz rota. Haciendo que ambos se volvieran a verlo sacandolos de su ambiente agresivo- Porfavor solo vete, yo soy compañero de Wade. Yo amo a Wade. Por favor...no le hagas daño- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apretando su peluche. Viéndose vulnerable con sus piernas temblando como mantequilla. 

-Peter. También te amo, pero yo puedo con esto. Por favor, ve a casa de tus padres y mantente seguro- mugió aplicando la fuerza de bloqueo en su katana, amándolo por dentro por preocuparse tanto por él aún a sabiendas que no puede morir. Sintiéndose como la mierda por verlo así de roto y pensar en los demás antes que en sí mismo. 

-Peter. No llores, puedo ser mejor. Prometo ser más cuidadossso. Cuidarte, arañita y tener criasss. Soy fuerte, nunca faltará comida- intentó convencer con sus argumentos alienígenas pensando que eran más que viables. 

Peter no se movió del lugar apretando firmemente su osito de peluche con temor. Bloqueado por enfrentar a su violador y ver a su novio en peligro. 

-Tu me violaste Venom. Eso no es cortejar. Me hiciste mucho daño...- susurró con más lágrimas. - Aléjate de mi compañero Venom y no vuelvas nunca- graznó angustiado.

-Ssspideyy...-susurró dolido viendo como esa criatura tan bella y joven sufría por algo. 

Fue entonces cuando un escudo del capitán América lo derribó liberando a Wade. Hechando varios metros atrás y aturdiendo a la criatura.

-Peter, peter.- dijo con urgencia el soldado cogiéndolo por los hombros mientras Wade se levantaba con rapidez del suelo posicionándose de nuevo. -Mirame peque. Ya está ya está- le dijo preocupado sobándose las mejillas y quitándole las lágrimas. Mirando de arriba a bajo por alguna posible herida. 

-Papá...-  susurró roto apretando al oso preocupando más a Steve- Wade me protegió ...Venom...Ve-ve- tartamudeaba intentando explicarse.

-Sssh,ssh. Lo sé , no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Tony y los demás están de camino. Estaban en una misión.- le susurró abrazándolo a su pecho intentando relajarlo con el sonido de su corazón. 

Venom se puso de nuevo en pie silbando peligrosamente enfrentando de nuevo a Wade. Pero luego vió al progenitor de su compañero abrazandolo y vaciló. Si uno había acudido a la llamada, el otro también lo haría prontamente. Así pues decidió escapar del lugar cuando el escudo volvió a la mano del capitán. Quien lo sujetó con fuerza preparado para enfrentarse junto a Wade a la bestia si está decidía volver a atacar. 

-Bastardo cobarde- grunó recogiendo su Katana y volviendo hacia Peter. 

-Wade ¿Estas herido?- dijo preocupado saliendo de los brazos del capitan para abrazar a su novio. 

-Tranquilo Peter, estoy sin un rasguño- tranquilizó con su humor correspondiendo al abrazo. 

Peter se separó para mirarlo un poco y al ver su sonrisa sollozó borrándola. Para luego romper a llorar preocupando a ambos hombres.  Iban a preguntar si estaba herido cuando dijo:

-Soy un inútil, so-solo he podido estar mirando mientras lu-luchabas. Lo siento snif- Wade lo abrazó fuertemente dejando que durmiera en su pecho. Mirando al capitán América que también deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos al verlo tan afectado. 

-Mi amor, no te preocupes, cuando recuperes tus poderes lucharemos tanto como quieras - dijo Deadpool enterrando su cara en su sedoso pelo castaño. Sabiendo que el llanto venía también de tener que haber enfrentado a su violador tan pronto. 

Steve cuestionó con la mirada miles de preguntas. Pero tendrían que esperar a que los demás llegaran. Su bebé necesitaba tranquilizarse y estar seguro en la torre Stark.


	6. Rotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.D: Hola, perdón el retraso. Pero he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo y he viajado mucho. Por lo que no he podido publicar. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Todo comentario etc es bienvenido. :)

Peter estaba de nuevo acurrucado en su cama de la torre Stark. Abrazado a Wade de forma necesitada. Cosa que el mercenario ofreció sin resistencia acurrucandolo con su musculoso brazo y haciendo caricias en su sedoso pelo. 

Llevaban ahí desde que llegaron a la torre Stark. Peter estaba sedado por los calmantes de Bruce y ahora mismo se comportaba como un gatito. Como si no hubiera pasado nada horas antes. Aunque Wade se mostró descontento al principio por qué a su bebé se le dieran medicinas estando tan inquieto , tuvo que reconocer luego que le hicieron bastante bien. Su chico necesitaba un descanso emocional. 

Había descubierto además que su suegro Steve tenía una vena asesina muy oscura cuando Tony y Bruce llegaron retrasados al poco de los acontecimientos. Clavando su escudo a sus pies y gritando que si les pesaba el culo. Pero el llanto de Peter fue lo que lo detuvo. Mientras Tony lo arropaba con cariño y Bruce miraba sus lesiones. 

Sin muchas palabras y tensión entre todos fueron de nuevo a la torre Stark mientras el equipo de científicos de los Avengers analizaban el lugar en busca de donde podría residir Venom. Sin embargo lo que más le estaba preocupando ahora era la pelea que estaban teniendo ahora Steve y Tony. Con un Bruce de por medio. Cable era el único al final que estaba haciendo algo de provecho investigando en los suburbios los posibles desgraciados que habían visto a ese ser viscoso dejarse ver por lugares oscuros y húmedos. 

Wade frunció el ceño, como se atrevían a perturbar más a su arañita. Estaba ya seriamente empezando a pensar en sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a su nieto de amor.

-¿Cuanto crees que seguirán así?-preguntó Peter en voz baja medio ronroneando por las caricias en su pelo. Sorprendió a Wade por la sorpresiva pregunta pensando que este estaba dormido. 

-No lo se bebé, nunca vi a tus suegris pelearse antes...no te preocupes amor, ellos están simplemente preocupados- Le respondió con calidez dando un beso en su frente y apretendolo más así. No queriendo preocuparlo.

El chico pareció pensarlo un poco mientras tocaba distraidamente el pantalón de su amado dejándose hacer. 

-Creo que Tony y Steve están pasando un bache desde hace tiempo...soy mayor ya para que me afecte así...supongo que no han hecho ni dicho nada al verme así- razonó con una calma increíble para lo vivido hace unas horas. 

-No me contastes nada bebé...-susurro abrazándolo suavemente por completo queriendo seguir con esa calmada charla que tanto le hacia bien a su chico. 

-Era solo una sospecha, pero ahora veo mejor lo que pasa. No están bien por algo desde hace tiempo- contestó amodorrado el trepamuros.

Peter se tofó un poco en el pecho de su amado disfrutando de su calidez como un gatito. 

-¿Quieres que volvamos a nuestra casa Peter?- le susurró al oído, preocupado por qué se angustiara por peleas ajenas. 

-¿Y ellos? Están poniendo mucho esfuerzo- titubeó el joven heroe. El mercenario no pudo evitar sonreír. Su chico siempre pensaba en los demás.

-Peter, lo que más me importa es tu bien estar. Que estés feliz.- le confesó recibiendo una mirada llena de amor con eso y calidez- ¿que te haría más feliz ahora?

Lo cierto era que Peter no podía pensar con mucha claridad. Se sentía ido y algo drogado por los calmantes. Permitiendo a su mente vagar por donde quisiera sin preocupaciones.

-Que me hagas el amor- contestó besándolo en los labios con suavidad de su amante encima suyo. Rodeando con sus brazos y piernas ese musculoso cuerpo.

Wade se quedó sockeado mirando a su arañita. Y vio esos ojos amorosos pero idos, su chico ahora no estaba en sus cabales. Y no iba a aprovecharse de ninguna manera. 

-Bebé, escucha. No hum! Estas consciente del todo- mugió cuando Peter comenzó a besar, morder y lamer su cuello jugueteando. 

-Estoy bien- respondió simplemente a su oído mandando un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

-Vamos Petey, no me lo pongas difícil. No seas travieso que todavía no te puedo comer- le contestó mordiéndose él labio cuando su novio empezó a frotarse sensualmente por ahí abajo, poniéndolo duro. 

Entonces Peter se separó compungido preocupando a Wade y bajando su erección notablemente.

-¿Es porque estoy sucio?- preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz y unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. 

-Nonono. Oye Petey-pie. Nada de eso, tu no estas sucio- le dijo preocupado y serio cogiendo su cara con ambas manos para que lo mirara a los ojos- eres precioso, y yo te tomaría aquí y ahora. Pero estas drogado con calmantes amor. Nunca me aprovecharía de ti. Además....aún necesitas recuperarte del todo de las lesiones. Hay que esperar mi amor.

Peter lo miró atentamente en toda la explicación y al final no pudo evitar sollozar y soltar sus lágrimas. Más gritos se oyeron detrás de la puerta. Wade apretó su mandíbula, esto era suficiente. Su Peter necesitaba tranquilidad y si no se lo daba su familia él lo haría. 

-Tranquilo Peter. Hoy mismo nos vamos a casa- susurró besando su mejilla, llevándose al menos una mirada aliviada y más tranquila ante la noticia.  
\---

-¡¿Que demonios hacíais?! Dijistes que te quedarías por si nuestro hijo te necesitaba. ¡Si no fuera por Wade ahora estaría secuestrado de nuevo!- gritaba enfurecido Steve completamente rojo de rabia por el comportamiento de su pareja.

\- ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!¡Estaba en algo importante!- espetaba en igual tono a la defensiva Tony.

-¿¡Más importante que nuestro hijo!?- rugió casi fuera de si el capitán. Un comportamiento que su pareja nunca vio y que lo hizo titubear.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- estalló ironman esperando que dejara el tema en algún momento.

Pero algo abrupto los hizo callarse. 

-Basta- la voz de Wade era autoritaria pero mucho más baja que los otros dos, haciendo que se volvieran para ver un Wade cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta- Peter y yo nos vamos, necesita descansar...y este no es el mejor lugar- dijo molesto el mercenario poniéndose la máscara e ir con su amado para llevárselo a la espalda.

-¿QUE?¡No pienso dejar que salga de casa de nuevo!- protestó Tony enfurecido. 

Wade se paró un momento para decir sin girarse: no estoy pidiendo permiso- contestó antes de adentrarse en la habitación donde un somnoliento Peter lo aguardaba con su mochila en su cama. 

Tony fue a pararlo, pero Steve lo agarró del brazo haciendo que lo mirara. Iba a replicar cuando oyó la suave voz de su hijo.

-Wade ¿Entonces podemos irnos? Quiero dormir- su voz estaba apagada pero sedosa como siempre.

Se oyó como Wade cogía el suave cuerpo de Sipey con delicadeza.

-Claro que si arañita. Vamos a descansar. Tu no te preocupes por nada. Yo te cuido- le dijo con dulzura el mercenario. 

Tony intentó tirar desesperado y cabreado pero Steve lo detuvo con fuerza mirándolo severamente. Tony le fulminó con la mirada. Entonces las voces hablaron de nuevo.

-Gracias Wade-  se oyó casi bostezar a esa adormilada arana. 

-No agradezcas Peter, sabes que te amo- contestó cariñoso el mercenario mientras abría la ventana. 

-y yo a ti Wade- respondió esa vocecita que se estaba quedando dormida.

En un segundo después la pareja se había ido dejando a aquellos dos héroes solos.

\------------

-Parece que hicimos bien en irnos ¿Sabes algo más?- suspiró Wade ya en su casa sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un café y Cable. Su pequeño dormitaba felizmente en su cama para alivio del mercenario. Cable acababa de contarle que cuando llegó a la torre Stark, Tony estaba bebiendo brandy destrozado mientras revisaba el mapa con Jarvis en algún indicio de Venom. Al parecer Steve había roto con él y la razón... Bruce y Tony eran amantes. Steve se había largado sin más con su traje y escudo en busca del Simbionte por las alcantarillas, buscando apaciguar su rabia. Bruce simplemente seguía trabajando con una ojeras inmensas en su laboratorio con su suero de matar al simbionte, al parecer había intervenido y lo había confesado todo para que dejaran de pelear y se concentraran en matar al bicho. 

-¿Del simbionte o del culebrón familiar?- preguntó irónico el hombre del futuro bebiendo más café.

-Del bicho violador que tengo que asesinar por favor- respondió limpiando una de sus armas. Preparado para que su chico pudiera digerir esa nueva dura realidad de padres separados. Odiando a Tony y Bruce por causarle un futuro dolor a su dulce novio. Y más en un momento tan delicado. 

-Hay indicios por la vieja chinaTown, en las alcantarillas. Cerca de unos depositos de agua. Seguramente tenga el nido por ahí para abastecerse de agua y comida. Sitio lejos de la vista y ruidos- respondió contando sus granadas- La familia de Peter ya lo sabe...y Bruce. Me dijo en su humor hundido que estaba la formula casi lista. Un par de días a lo sumo. 

-Bien...-Respondió el mercenario tanteando mirando a su amigo serio- Cable, gracias por todo. Pero tengo que pedirte algo más...- empezó a decir mientras miraba la puerta donde descansaba el amor de su vida. 

-Tranquilo Wade. Me quedaré. Cuando llegue el momento tu chico estará seguro conmigo, mientras tu y sus familia rota hacen un poco de terapia destrozando al monstruo-contestó divertido el hombre enfundándose sus armas. - Lo amas ¿verdad?

Wade se quedó mirando  un rato más a la puerta y asintió: Nunca amé nada antes, él es...él es todo- contestó con voz ida mirándolo con locura en sus ojos- Si el desaparece volveré a ser el mismo vacío de antes y no puedo...no quiero. 

Y con esto se levantó ante la atenta mirada de su amigo, dirigiéndose a dormir con su hermosa araña. 

-Tienes mucha suerte Wade- dijo simplemente en voz baja Cable. Antes de que su amigo desapareciera de su vista. 

\------------

Estaba de nuevo sin su compañero. Sin su pareja. Venom miraba al nido con aprensión, pensando en como Peter lo había mirado. Dolido, asustado, llorando. En su cabeza animal no entendía exactamente por que lo temía. Le había dado un hogar tranquilo, comida y objetos preciosos. El era un macho mucho más fuerte y vigoroso que su actual compañero.  "Quizás hice daño a ssspideyy, quizáss ir másss depacio la siguiente vez" pensó en su mente. 

Tenía un nuevo plan, lo traería de nuevo. Pero esta vez no lo haría por la fuerza, debía atraerlo de forma voluntaria y trabajar las cosas quizás de una manera más humanoide para hacerse atractivo ante el chico. Ser gentil en su juego, ser cariñoso. Él ya había estado dispuesto ha hacer todo eso después del coito que tuvieron, darle un banquete y luego caricias. Decirle lo fértil y hermoso que se ve. Lo buen partido que era para la copulación y atender todos sus caprichos. 

Ahora sabía como hacer que Peter se enamorara de él. Solo tenía que atraerlo adecuadamente. Hacer que se deshiciera de alguna forma de su amor por Deadpool. 

-Pronto Peter...pronto essstarass conmigo-siseó con deseo y anhelo el simbionte oliendo los restos de aquel traje. 


	7. Papá

Steve recibió el café con gratitud que le dió Cable. Sus ojeras eran kilométricas y no podía parar de pensar en cuantas veces pudo ser que Bruce y Tony se habrían acostado mientras estaban en relación. Pues por lo que dijo el doctor llevaban bastante con esa aventura pero ya estaba cansado de ocultarlo si eso iba a suponer más problemas para Peter. Por lo menos debía reconocer eso, el hombre verde había pensado por el bienestar de su hijo dando carpetazo a toda esa tensión entre él y Tony que no parecía ir a ninguna parte.  Por otra parte esta furioso con Tony, no solo era el hecho de que lo hubiera traicionado, sino que de alguna manera había interpuesto sus deseos antes que ha su hijo. Y eso dolía demasiado. 

-¿Algo? Yo encontré cosas que nos van ha servir acotar el lugar exacto- comentó Cable intetando que no se quedara demasiado pensando en cosas desagradables. 

-No...pero me he despejado para la próxima ronda. Dame las coordenadas esas para la próxima y reventemos al hijo de puta como es debido...Bruce debería tener el químico para entonces...y Tony...ayudará con sus rayos...-Dijo con voz apagada mirando su café espeso. 

-Vamos tío no es el fin del mundo sabes. Tu hijo es maravilloso y tenemos una bestia a la que matar.-Intentó animar Cable a ese derrumbado héroe que tenía ante él. 

Steve iba a agradecer sin ánimos cuando una dulce voz lo llamó.

-¿Papá?-Susurró Peter desde la puerta adormilado y despeinado. Con una manta puesta encima que cubría su frágil cuerpo. Steve lo miró con cariño, recordando las veces que su chico había entrado a la cama de él y Tony cuando tenía pesadillas con la misma imagen y luego se quedaba debajo de sus brazos durmiendo en paz, sintiendo un calor ligero en su pecho cuando sentía la ligera respiración relajada en ellos. Sintiéndolo como un tesoro precioso. 

-Cielo ¿que haces levantado?-iba a decirle que volviera a la cama y descansara. Pero su pequeño se acercó y lo abrazó con amor. 

-Se que pasó contigo y papá. Todo está bien, estoy bien. Voy a estar a vuestro lado.-susurró Peter en su pelo siendo correspondido por la cintura de ese abrazo. 

Los ojos de Steve se humedecieron. Su hijo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto como para merecerlo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró en silencio. Sentó a su hijo en su regazo y lo abrazó mejor. Dejando llevar su dolor y su alivio por partes iguales. 

Cable iba a retirarse para dejarlos a solas cuando Wade salió también adormilado, despierto por no sentir el calor de Peter a su lado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a él que seguramente ya no pudiera dormir nunca más sin él a su lado. 

Se encontró con esa bonita escena y sonrió, su chico era un experto en curar el dolor de los demás. Pensó que lo mejor ahora era sacar su Deadpool para animbar el ambiente. 

Sin decir nada abrazó a los dos sorpresivamente y gritó: - Si capi, ahora somos una familia feliz. No te preocupes suegri yo te daré nietos ¿Cuantos quieres?¿10,20? Seguro que Petey está deseando- El efecto fue él deseado, su amado novio rió divertido y el Cap sonrió entre lagrimas para luego darla un puñetazo lanzandolo lejos sacandole un sonido monismo de sorpresa a Spidey. Cable rompió a carcajadas.

-En tus sueños mercenario. Ahora Peter es solo mio hasta que decida que esté seguro de nuevo- Dijo con una sonrisa triste apretando más hacia así ese pedacito de familia que le quedaba haciéndole cosquillas, haciéndole reír. Wade abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió, no se había dado cuenta. Habían hecho reír a su Peter. Su Peter había vuelto a sonreír aunque fuera un pequeño momento. Se levantó de un salto con energías y animo renovado viendo como su Peter se retorcía feliz e indefenso en el regazo de su padre por las cosquillas recibidas. 

Con un movimiento rápido secuestró a Spidey  de los brazos de su padre sacándole otro sonido monísimo de sorpresa y se lo llevó corriendo al salón gritando:

-¡Peter es solo mío!- y fue perseguido por un ofendido y divertido a partes iguales capitán américa. 

-WILSON-gritó persiguiéndolo para conseguir de nuevo a su hijo que reía con ganas en los brazos de Wade. 

Mientras Cable rió como si no hubiera un mañana. 

\------  
Fueron dos días de relativa paz. Peter estaba tranquilo en los brazos de Wade y en los de su padre. Necesitado de contacto y cariño, el joven araña se dejaba hacer. Viendo películas, comiendo lo que preparaba su padre y con las anécdotas de Cable. De vez en cuando se quedaba con él mientras Wade y Steve se encargaban o de la guardia desde la azotea o rastreando el lugar del Simbionte. 

En una de esas, al acabar los dos días algo ocurrió. Cable estaba al cargo de Cable haciendo tacos para cenar mientras el hombre le contaba como conoció a Wade, sacándole alguna que otra sonrisa.

Alguien apareció volando y aterrizó en él balcón. Iron man con una caja en brazos estaba allí. 

Cable, del susto, había cogido el cuchillo de cocina y se había puesto delante de Peter. En lo poco que lo conocía le había caído en gracia el chico y más allá de que también se había comprometido con su amigo a ello, no permitiría que ningún daño le pasará. Sin embargo bajo el arma al ver quién era.

-Papá...- susurró el joven al verlo quitarse el casco. 

-Hola cariño...te veo bien...- respondió cauteloso y triste observando de arriba abajo mientras entraba a dentro que estuviera bien alimentado y cuidado. 

Cable se quedó serio sin moverse, ignoraba si el chico quería que se acercara. Así que no movió ni un músculo mientras no hiciera ademán de aceptación. 

Peter estaba un poco paralizado, sin moverse de su sitio y observando a Tony todo lo que hacía. Preguntándose qué debía hacer. Los ojos de su padre pedían a gritos tenerlo en sus brazos y por un momento dudó.

-¿Ya está el suero entonces?- preguntó secamente el hombre. Podría estar haciendo daño a la familia, pero tanto él como el científico verde eran cruciales para acabar con Venom, así que se mantendrían unidos hasta acabar el trabajo. 

-Si, hay viales para todos y poder incorporarlos en nuestras armas- respondió el hombre de acero sin quitar la mirada a su hijo mientras abría la caja.   
Viendo sus esa dulce carita vacilante de su hijo intentó acercarse sin poder aguantarse más. Spidey dio un pasito hacia atrás algo asustado y cable se dio cuenta al segundo. Empujando levemente a Tony hacia atrás. 

-Mira no tengo nada contra ti, pero el chico no está cómodo con tu presencia, así que vete-pidió severo dispuesto a sacar su arma si la cosa se ponía turbia.

Tony solo bajó la mirada avergonzado y dolido. Pero enfrentó a Cable de manera orgullosa.

-Es mi hijo, tengo derecho a verlo. - respondió intentando ver por dónde ponerse para poder llegar al pequeño.

-Papá, lo siento, yo...todo ha sido tan deprisa- empezó a decir acercándose un poco al lado de cable. 

Este al verlo dejó que se acercara pero continuó alerta por si acaso. 

Finalmente miró hacia Cable y asintió con calidez, dejando claro que podía lidiar con su padre. A Cable le latió el corazón ante esa mirada tan hermosa y lo dejó pasar un poco embobado. Si no fuera el novio de su amigo no habría dudado en cortejarlo y seducirlo en cuanto todo lo de Venom acabara.

Tony al ver que su hijo aceptaba el acercamiento no pudo más y lo abrazó.  
-Perdoname Peter. Perdóname porfavor- suplicó abrazándole con fuerza y de paso toqueteo en busca de alguna posible lesión que pudiera haber sufrido con Venom y su encuentro. 

-Tony, no es conmigo con quién necesitas disculparte. Sino con Steve...- respondió tristemente separándose un poco.

Iron man lo miró con vergüenza y culpa. 

-Pero yo...te he decepcionado...y más ahora que Venom...- pero no pudo contar su réplica al recordar la violación que había sido perpetrada en su hijo. 

Pero Peter negó conciliadoramente. 

-Papá, reconozco que me siento mal porque le hayas hecho daño a Steve. Pero entiendo que en vuestra relación hay cosas que no se y no puedo juzgarte por ello. Soy tu hijo y tú eres mi padre, estaré con vosotros pase lo que pase- Peter sonrió tristemente mientras veía lágrimas de alivio surcar la cara del superhéroe que le dio un hogar- Yo os quiero papá, tratemos esto como adultos- finalizó dándole un abrazo siendo correspondido al instante por su emocionado padre.

-No te mereces a nuestro hijo Tony- se oyó la voz quebrada del Capi detrás de ellos. Haciendo que se volvieran. Wade tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja orgullosa, queriendo darle miles de besos a su Peter por ser tan maravilloso.

-Steve yo...- empezó a decir Tony cómo pudo, separándose de Peter, que fue separado con suavidad por cable. El cual también tenía una sonrisa contemplando al chico. 

-No. Ahora no. Centremos en Venom ahora. - contestó tajante Steve con mirada dura. -Peter es nuestra prioridad.

-Oh, suegris. No se preocupen por Peter, el estará más que bien en mis brazos- dijo divertido Wade, quien había cogido en brazos a su novio. Peter sonrió con suavidad algo rojito. Dándole un aspecto aún más inocente. 

Cable rió de nuevo cuando capitán América y airon man lo miraron con mirada de ultratumba antes de lanzarse a coger a su hijo. 

\----

El plan era potente. Stark y Cable habían localizado a Venom. Bruce debía, en su modo Hulk, atraer al alienígena donde Cable y Wade lo acorralarian y matarían. El capitán América cuidaría de Peter mientras Ironman controlaría a todos desde la torre Stark. Con el traje preparado por si hubiera que ir volando a algún sitio. 

Steve estaba algo decepcionado de no poder sacarle la cabeza el mismo. Pero estar unas horas a solas con su hijo era algo precioso que hacía tiempo que no tenía. Por lo que lo dejó estar. 

-Ten cuidado...por favor- susurró Peter abrazado a Wade con amorosidad mientras se preparaban para irse.

Wade sonrió débilmente y le besó con amor y tranquilidad. Sus labios acariciaban y guiaban a los de su Peter. Con delicadeza y cariño. Queriendo demostrarle que todo estaría bien y no había de qué preocuparse. Notando feliz como se relajaba en sus brazos con ese acto. 

-Todo estará bien mi Pete-pie- susurró con dulzura. 

Se besaron de nuevo, algo necesitados del uno del otro. Sin darse cuenta el beso de fue haciendo más fogoso. Y Wade bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de su dulce niño, acariciandolas tentativamente. Sin darse cuenta Peter gimió por lo bajo en el beso, frotandose instintivamente contra Wade, dejando escapar los dos un gemido sorprendido al notar ambos sexos herectos. 

-Mi arañita está ansiosa- ronroneó sensualmente con una sonrisa Wade. Se veía tan hermoso, excitado y sonrojado. 

-S-si. Perdón.- respondió avergonzado intentando separarse. 

Wade lo impidió apretándolo más hacia así y riendo por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes Petey, a mi nunca me molestas que estés necesitado. - susurró en su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera entre sus brazos.- Todavía no quiero penetrarte. Tu entrada y la situación no son las mejores ahora mismo- se excusó algo más serio apretándolo más contra si, sintiendo el suspiro de decepción del menor. Ante esto Wade sonrió - Pero podemos hacer otras cositas- concluyó con una traviesa sonrisa. 

-E?- respondió monosamente mirándolo desde su altura inocente Peter. A Wade casi le da un derrame nasal. 

Deadpool lo cogió en brazos y lo recostó en la cama con suavidad. Ante el interrogante de su dulce sonrojado amor dió un besito en la nariz y dijo.

-Tu déjame a mi peque. Dime si algo no se siente bien y pararé ¿si?- dijo el hombre admirando lo que tenía por compañero.

Peter asintió con una tímida sonrisa agradeciendo por dentro en recibir esos mimos y atenciones.   
Fue dulcemente mesado de nuevo mientras sus pantalones eran bajados con delicadeza. Pronto la boca de Wade beso un poco el cuello mientras tocaba con dulzura su erecto miembro recibiendo leves gemidos de Peter. 

-Tu solo disfruta mi Petey- le susurró con voz ronca su novio antes de bajar hasta su hombría. 

Peter gimió tapándose la boca al sentir esa húmeda boca en su miembro. Amamantar la y recorrerla con la lengua con amor y dedicación. 

-Oh, Wade...- suspiró entre gemidos el joven, agarrando un poco la cabeza de su amado. Todos esos gemidos eran melodía para el mercenario, que se animó a ir más rápido para darle todo el placer posible a esa cosita tan hermosa que tenía entre boca y manos. Y que era solo suya. -W-wade, voy aaah- gimió entrecortado sintiendo como llegaba el final. Esto ánimo a su mercenario quien lo condujo a tan alto regalo, bebiendo de su semen y ese hermoso gemido que lo acompañó. 

Wade trepó con una gigantesca sonrisa complacida a mirar a su amado Pete-pie-, hecho un desastre, jadeante y sonrojado. Tan hermoso. 

-Estubo bien por lo que parece- ronroneó feliz el mayor dando un beso rápido en esa dulce boquita. 

Peter sonrió como mil soles para alegría de Wade. Sus cuidados y los de su familia estaban dando sus frutos. 

-Siempre eres increíble Wade- declaró acariciando su cara quemada con amor. -Tu sigues despierto- comentó notando su enorme miembro despierto contra su tripa. -Deja que- pero Wade lo  miró con cariño y le besó largamente interrumpiendo su frase. Peter protestó al principio en su beso, pero se vio derrotado con un gemido debil ante esa lengua que lo derretía.

-Siempre tan dulce mi Petey. Pero hoy no. Necesito estar con todas mis hormonas cargadas y...esto lo he hecho porque te quiero, no porque pida nada a cambio- le dijo el mercenario ayudándolo a levantarse y limpiarse. 

Peter sonrió de nuevo y lo abrazó en cuanto se vistió. 

-Waee, vuelve conmigo cuando lo mates...prométemelo- suplicó en voz baja apretándolo contra sí. 

Wade vaciló ante la repentina angustia de su bebé. Pero lo correspondió igualmente.

-Te lo prometo Peter.- juró enterrando su cara en ese sedoso pelo marrón.


	8. Venom

-Ya están listas- dijo Steve por el transmisor. Su humor con su ex-pareja (pues ya lo había decidido por dentro que sería así). No le importaba compartir a Peter si a su hijo le hacía feliz estar con ambos y amarlos por igual. Pero no quería tener que volver a tener nada con él. Jamás se había sentido tan traicionado en toda su vida. Se lo había dejado claro a un Tony cabizbajo y avergonzado cuando estuvieron a solas. Había oído su dichosa explicación de que ya no sentía lo mismo desde hace tiempo pero había sido demasiado cobarde para decirlo antes y que sentía haberle hecho daño. No parecía esperar recibir su perdón. Lo único que pidió era que no volviera a su dulce hijo contra él. Cosa que nunca haría, sabía lo que era mejor para la felicidad de a Peter. Y eso haría. 

-Todo listo para la fiesta hombrecillo verde- dijo con su humor velado por un manto spicotico Wade. Uniéndose al lado del capitán América. Estaba intentando mantener su humor habitual como en su trabajo de mercenario, pero no podía evitar que su amor por Peter lo embargara por dentro. Necesitaba venganza. Como todos los demás. -¿Preparado suegri?- a lo que el susodicho solo asintió enfocado ya en su presa.

Tony dio respuesta afirmativa y el protocolo Hulk empezó. Pronto se oyeron. Rugidos desde el otro lado de los túneles. Hulk había empezado ha hacer ruido y recorrer como un loco los callejones. 

"Tranquilo Petey, en nada estarás libre de tus temores. Lo mataré por ti mi amor" pensó Wade intentando serenarse por dentro. Las voces lo alentaban por dentro y por primera vez eso fue de ayuda. Pues ellas también estaban perdidamente enamoradas. 

Pronto la voz de Tony alertó que los sensores habían capato algo en uno de los canales que había estado acorralando Hulk. Sin mediar mucho más corrieron hacia el lugar. Sin embargo lo que se encontraron no era lo que se esperaba. 

Había un nido de Venom si. Pero la criatura no estaba allí. Había un montón de viscosidad negra formando el círculo de un nido y un montón de cosas y ropa en un rincón. Seguramente recogidas por Venom para contentar a Peter cuando lo tuviera consigo. Y lo más creepy de todo, fotos de Peter en otro rincón. 

Hulk llegó junto a ellos dando mamporros. Al ver el panorama también se quedó en el sitio. 

-¿Qué demonios...? Dónde está..- empezó a decir Wade cabreado. ¿Estaría cazando?. Quizás solo debían esperarlo a que volviera. 

-Mirad- dijo Bruce señalando un papel ya transformado en su forma humana al no ver peligro. Había tensión entre el Capi y él por lo de la aventura. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. 

El capitán cogió el papel y se quedó blanco al leerlo. Wade no perdió tiempo y se lo arrebato. Era un mapa con varios canales con nidos que parecía haber hecho el alienígena. Y rodeado había uno en la otra punta de la ciudad. Con una fecha y ahora. 

-Eso fue hace 10 min...- susurró Bruce también horrorizado. 

-Peter- susurró Wade sin pararse a pensar corriendo hacia su casa como alma que lleva el diablo. 

-Tony, tenemos un problema- comunico Steve corriendo también con Bruce detrás del mercenario. Desesperado por ver a su hijo de nuevo.

\--------  
Peter se acurrucó en su manta en sueños mientras Cable vigilaba en el salón. Era tan tierno. El chico murmuró algo en sueños y el hombre de acercó al oír ruidos en la habitación. Al verlo vio como hacia dulces sonidos en sueños con algún que otro espasmo que reflejaba su incomodidad. 

Cable se agachó a su lado para reconfortarlo. Le pasó la mano por el sedoso pelo que parecía el de un cachorro.   
-Tranquilo chico. Todo está bien- susurró el mercenario disfrutando ese momento de intimidad con él. Era tan hermoso a la luz de la luna. Aventuró incluso a tocar la mejilla del joven, ya tranquilo, con suavidad. Era como piel de recién nacido. Y olía maravillosamente a lavanda todo él. Tenía tanta envidia de su amigo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó algo. Un siseó siniestro y viscoso que provenía de un lugar indeterminado. Notó en ese momento que la ventana está abierta y se puso alerta sacando una de sus pistolas. Pensó en despertar al pequeño, pero una voz a su espalda hizo el trabajo.

-No más compañeros para Ssspideyyy. Yo soy el único- siseó con rabia el Simbionte que se alzaba a su lado. 

Cable disparo mientras Peter abría sus ojos confundido por el ruido. Pronto se dió cuenta al enderezarse de la trifulca en su habitación. 

-¡Cable!- exclamó preocupado la araña levantandose de un salto. Dispuesto a ayudar. 

Sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho al congelarse en el sitio al ver a Venom de nuevo. En su propia habitación. 

-D-Dejalo Venom- susurró casi sin voz completamente horrorizado. Temblando como una hoja viendo como Cable era exfisiado en sus narices.

-Ssspidey...podemos hacerlo, si me acompañass-siseó mirándolo depredadora mente. 

-¡No! ¡Peter corre!- mugió desde el suelo al ver las lágrimas que caían de su cara pálida ante la noticia. 

El joven no lo pensó mucho al ver la situación. 

-Como desees Venom...solo déjalo tranquilo- suplicó derrotado el chico sollozando cabizbajo. 

Cable iba a gritar en negativa disparando su arma a la nada pero Venom le dio un cabezazo en la anuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Buena araña- susurró el Simbionte acercándose al pequeño cuerpo tembloroso y asustado. Envolviendolo con sus brazos y tentáculos posesiva mente.-Sabiamos que Spidey lo sería, tan dulce con los demásss- dijo el hombre cogiéndolo por la cintura y tomándolo como un niño pequeño.

Peter cerró los ojos "lo siento Wade...Tony, Steve...todos...soy tan débil" pensó desesperado y aterrorizado, entregándose a la derrota llorando a mares. 

Venom disgustado por su reacción lamió sus lágrimas con su sinuosa lengua, intentando demostrar cariño. 

-No tener miedo, Venom cuidar de Spidey. Ser mejor- ronroneo admirando su belleza, intentando calmarlo. 

Entonces, en su desesperación Peter se le ocurrió algo. 

-¿P-puedo llevarme mi osito?- preguntó tímido estirando su bracito hacia él. 

Venom sonrió.  
-Todo lo que haga feliz a Spidey- aseguro feliz de poder complacer en algo a su compañero. Dándole el oso que estrecho con fuerza a su pecho. Sin más viendo a Cable en el suelo inconsciente enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Venom, indicándole que se fueran. Teniendo que despertara y el Simbionte se lo pensara mejor y lo matara. 

Venom contento con el éxito de su plan saltó por la ventana y salió volando de allí con sus tentáculos. Apresurado en llevarse a su compañero consigo y darle todo lo que necesitara. 

\------

-¡Lo perdiste!- reprendió Tony a Cable mientras el Cap le pasaba hielo para el chichón de su cabeza. 

Cable bajo la cabeza avergonzado. 

-Lo perdimos todos- contraatacó el capitán apesadumbrado sin mirarlo. Pensar que estaría con esa cosa de nuevo, tan lejos de ellos le daban arcadas. 

-No...tiene razón , me pilló por sorpresa- respondió en voz baja y culpable el otro hombre. 

-No hay signos vitales. En un rato podrás volver a mover tu brazos robotico- informo Bruce también acabado por dentro. Había visto de primera mano el daño de Venom en el chico...su forma Hulk rugía por salir y emparedarlo contra la pared. 

-Wade vuelve, debemos hacer otro plan- dijo el capitan por el walkie deambulando por la casa. 

El mercenario, al ver que Peter había sido de nuevo secuestrado había saltado por la ventana sin pensarlo ni decir uns palabra. Corriendo por todas las alcantarillas de la ciudad y haciendo él mismo el chequeo a todas, "Le prometí que no pasaría de nuevo...que no lo tocaría otra vez ....que lo protegería " repetía su mente culpable y destrozada. Llena de ira por el Simbionte.  

-Si tenéis algo allí iré, no pienso parar ahora- masculló sin dejar de correr por todo. 

El capitán suspiró pesadamente. Iba a preguntar cuál era el plan cuando se vió interrumpido por una señal en el panel de Tony. Todos se quedaron un momento mirando sin comprender. Hasta que Tony sonrió y se abalanzó a los mandos.

-Que listo es mi chico- dijo iron man tecleando a toda prisa.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?- preguntó urgente el Capi mientras los otros dos miraban expectantes. 

\- El oso que le dió Wade, le dije que se lo podía quedar si ponía ahí el dispositivo que le diste- sonrió triunfante. Aunque su cara calló un poco al comprobar algo- podré calcular la ubicación ....en unas horas.

Ante esto todos se horrorizaron. 

-Para entonces la cosa ya habrá...- empezó ha decir Bruce pero se derrumbó a medio camino.

Steve abrió varias veces la boca hasta que finalmente dijo alejándose de allí.

-Es mejor que nada.- y con eso se fue a informar a Wade a parte.


	9. Cautiverio

Peter suspiró de alivio por el momento desde se rincón en el nido. A pesar de que había atado con la viscosidad negra su cintura a la pared, Venom no lo había tomado todavía. En vez de eso se había marchado dándole un lametón de despedida y había vuelto al poco rato con comida y peluches de osito. Entendiendo que era su favorito y por eso apretaba el suyo con fuerza. 

-Compañero debe ponerse más fuerte- siseó dándole una hamburguesa a la temerosa figura.

Algo dudoso Peter lo cogió y le dió un mordisco. Intentando tener contento y tranquilo al Simbionte. Intentando hacer tiempo para que su rescate llegará. 

-Gracias- susurró el joven por inercia. 

Esto solo hizo ronronear más a Venom. Saber que tenía al chico más receptivo le hacía feliz. 

-Peter siempre ser muy dulce- ronroneó la criatura lamiéndole el cuello de forma afectuosa. Peter se tensó por el contacto y sus manos empezaron a temblar de nuevo.  Unas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas haciendo gruñir a Venom de disgusto. -No te preocupes. Seré más suave.- intentó consolar al pequeño sin exito.

-Pero Venom...y-yo- lo que quiero es ser libre...- intentó decir dejando la hamburguesa de lado. 

-Y lo serás arañita. Pero solo cuando seas bueno- siseó quitando las lágrimas con sus dedos- Alimentarse bien, querer a Venom y olvidar esossss alfas débiles - gruñó en lo último. 

-P-pero Venom ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Solo tengo un compañero. Wade.- dijo en voz baja mirándolo con súplica. 

Canon gruñó con molestia y sacó más sus dientes asustanto al pequeño, haciendo que se encogiera.

-Él es débil. No es buen compañero, ni si quiera estaba en tu nido cuando llegé- siseó acariciando uno de sus muslos con hambre. Peter volvió a estremecerse, empezando a entrar en pánico recordando la anterior violación. Venom pareció verlo y se retiró.-Esta vez será diferente Ssspideyyy, seré suave. - Susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba sus muslos para relajarlo de manera más delicada.

-Ve-venom...porfavor...aún le duele de la vez pasada- lloró desesperado sintiendo como se cernía sobre si el Simbionte lamiendo de nuevo su cara. Intentando empujar con sus manitas al monstruoso cuerpo. 

Venom gimió guardando su lengua y mirándolo intensamente. 

-Siento eso...pero puedo enmendar si me dejasss- ronroneo olfateando su cuello , intentando menguar esas feromonas miedosas. 

Diciendo esto tiró su oso de peluche a un lado, rompió lo que le ataba a la pared haciendo jadear al joven y si decir palabra lo arrastró hacia el suelo y lo abrazó en cucharita.   
-Podemos ser más humanoss- susurró apretando el agarre alrededor de su presa temblorosa. - Ahora Spidey debe dormir- siseó con buena voluntad. Esparciendo sus tentáculos para agarrarlo de sus extremidades. 

Peter tragó asustado mirando así oso en el suelo. Se resignó de momento de quedarse allí. Dormido en las garras de su captor.

\-----

-Si ¡Si! Lo veo- jadeó pero aún con energías siguiendo las instrucciones que estaba siguiendo de Tony con la señal de su oso " Bien hecho Peter, mi bebé" pensó angustiado el hombre corriendo por las alcantarillas. No culpaba a cable, el mismo había experimentado la fuerza de ese bicho. Y se alegraba de que esa rota familia estuviera ayudandeso. El propio CAP iba con Hulk corriendo para alcanzarlo. Pero no podía evitar culparse de ello, de que su Peter estaba de nuevo en garras de ese ser. Él solo pensar que estaba siendo tocado por esa masa viscosa le ponía enfermo.  "Yo lo mataré por tí pete-pie, lo prometo" exclamó desesperado y llenó de ira. 

Si lo perdía...no volvería a tener cordura nunca más. 

Fue entonces cuando casi se le cae el corazón por la boca parándose en seco.   
-Peter- jadeó viendo como el bicho lo tenía casi cubierto por su cuerpo. Sin embargo había algo raro. Su Peter estaba quieto y Venom parecía dormitar. 

Se acercó con cuidado con su espada desenfunda y con el suero puesto. 

-Peter, ¡Peter!- llamó desesperado en un susurro agachándose. No se veía dañado pero tampoco podía tantear su cuerpo para comprobarlo debajo de esa masa alienígena y durmiente de músculos. 

-Wa-wade?- susurró adormilado abriendo sus ojazos.

-¡Bebé!- exclamó esperanzado quitándose la máscara. 

Peter angustiado intentó moverse pero Wade le tomó una mano parandolo. 

-Espera, tranquilo peque. Esta dormido, aprovechemos eso- susurró mirándole con cariño. Intentando tranquilizarlo dando una apretón en esa fina mano. Peter la devolvió obedeciendo. Confiando en su pareja. 

"Bien, vale, nuestro Petey está bien. Ahora sólo debemos clavarle la espada en la espalda y muerte al bicho" pensó amarillo mientras Wade se disponía por detrás "Pero puede hacer daño a Peter, míralo, está envuelto por toda esa masa" dijo blanco alarmado, esto hizo a Wade titubear viendo como ese cuerpecito esperaba pacientemente agarrado entre esos tentáculos y poderoso brazo. 

-Estaré bien Wade- susurró de sorpresa el arácnido  al ver sus recacciones. Wade lo miró con adoración, siempre tan atento hasta en las situaciones tan horribles. 

-Claro que sí mi amor.- respondió devuelta con una sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo con una cara seria. 

Con toda su ira acumulada, clavó su espada en esa criatura con un gritó de rabia. Haciendo a esta chillar de dolor y encogerse sobre si misma. Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo con alivio que los tentáculos se desenrredaban de su cuerpo. Wade aprovechó y de una patada incrustó más su espada, haciendo que el suero se expandiera. 

Sin embargo el brazo de Venom no se quedó atrás. En su dolor agarró a un Peter que intentaba desplazarse a tientas mientras Wade hacia el trabajo. De un gritó de sorpresa, Peter fue sacado del suelo y de un saldo estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación en la altura, atado por la cintura a la pared con esa masa viscosa. Peter mugió de frustración de no ser libre todavía, retorciendose e intentando quitarse esa cosa con las manos y pataleando.

-¡Peter!- exclamó Wade después de recuperarse del empentón que había metido Venom en el proceso. Pensando que el suero lo habría matado al instante. 

-¡Estoy bien!¡Ten cuidado!- gritó desde arriba aún con sus intentos inútiles de desatarse.

"Ese cabron está reteniendo a nuestro Spidey" dijo furioso amarillo"Arranquemos le la cabeza de una vez" rugió blanco. 

-Oh, claro que si- respondió Wade cargando contra el Simbionte. Pero un poderoso escudo salió de una pared lateral, derribando todo a su paso. El capitán América saltando encima del hombre verde que había derribado la pared con su cuerpo.

En un momento el Capi estaba subido al Simbionte chillón agarrando su cabeza mientras Hulk lo retenía por los brazos. Wade no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le clavó su Katana en el corazón. En un segundo Venom fue solo una masa derretida. 

-Tranquilo Peter, tu no te muevas- se oyó decir una voz atrás  en lo alto haciendo que todos se volvieran. Iron man estaba cortando con su traje la viscosidad negra de la cintura de Peter.   
-Estoy bien papá - le tranquilizó su hijo mirándolo con calidez viendo como le temblaban las manos a su padre. 

-Lo se mi bebé , eres tan fuerte- susurró contando lo último mientras lo cogía en brazos para que no callera y lo bajaba con cariño. 

Todos se acercaron con preocupacion para ver como era rescatado. 

Cuando Tony tocó el suelo Bruce se convirtió en su versión humana. Todos querían abrazar a Peter, tocar por cualquier lesión. 

Al ver esto Peter sonrió de forma cansada y solo dijo.    
-No llegó a tomarme otra vez...podéis achucharme todo lo que queráis - y con esa frase cariñosa y amable ninguno se resistió al llamado. Formando una gran piña de amor entre todos. 

-Gracias...a todos- susurró con los ojos cerrados y aliviado. Cuando Venom dio el alarido segundos atrás y calló muerto sintió que un gran peso salía de su corazón. 

Como respuesta los demás sólo lo abrazaron más. 

\-----

Un cansado Peter se acurrucaba en el regazo de Wade ya duchado y mimado. Banner había hecho un chequeo intenso y Steve y Tony se habían disputado el tenerlo en brazos y darle todos los mimos de padre pertinentes.  Hasta que Peter había pedido auxilio a Wade y este había acudido como caballero andante y ansioso por tenerlo de una vez para besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Cable se había disculpado por su torpeza y culpable por qué el ser lo atrapará.   
Sin embargo Peter solo sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Agradeciendo la ayuda de manera tierna, que no se preocupara con ello.  Cable se sonrojó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y como no su miembro se empalmó por tal acercamiento del menor. Wade lo apartó de inmediato, cogiendo a su novio en brazos al verlo. Mirándolo mal . La mirada confusa de Peter era una monería pero que no importó mucho cuando el capitán le dió un capón en la nuca a Cable. 

La escena le hizo sacar un gritito a Peter pero luego rió tímidamente al ver el ridículo enzarzamientro entre ambos. 

Wade sonrió mirándolo con calidez. Agradeció a todos los dioses que su Peter no hubiera sido mancillado de nuevo. No podría haberlo soportado. Con este pensamiento lo abrazó más hacia sí, oliendo su fragancia tan dulce y relajante. Para luego llevárselo al cuarto de ellos dos. 

-¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?- sabía a lo que su chico se refería. Tony y Hulk se habían disculpado por todo en cuanto se viò que Peter estaba en buenas condiciones.  Peter los había perdonado y abrazado, pero para el Steve no era tan sencillo. Habían propuesto que cada uno siguiera su vida y que Peter los visitará o ellos lo visitaran por igual. Pero tanto Steve como Tony seguirían cada uno su vida. 

Fue una triste despedida, pero Peter lo entendió. Tony volvió a su torre con un incómodo y triste Bruce. Y Steve se quedó de momento en su apartamento con Cable hasta que encontrará un piso. 

-No lo sé amor, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Solo deja que yo te cuide-le dijo con cariño y amor. Estaban sentados en la cama, abrazando a su Peter que estaba recargado en su pecho. 

Peter rió suavemente reconfortado el alma del mercenario haciéndolo suspirar feliz y apretarlo con más fuerza. 

-Me refiero ... A nosotros- dijo Sipey encargándose a Wade sin dejar de recostarse en él. 

Wade lo miró con interrogación.

-yo sé que tú....y bueno que yó...bueno, que hay ganas de hacer el amor pero...- balbuceó bajando un poco la mirada avergonzado y algo triste de no saber expresarse.

Wade suspiró de nuevo y le llenó la cara de besos para hacerlo reír de nuevo y borrar ese deje de tristeza que carcomía a su bebé. 

-Tranquilo Peter- le respondió el mercenario haciendo que lo mirara mientras alzaba su mentón.- Esperare lo que haga falta. Te amo Peter- le susurró dejando a su novio maravillado antes de ser besado con delicadeza. 

-Wade...yo también te amo- le respondió antes de dar un nuevo beso, esta vez por su parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: no os preocupéis, aún falta uno más. Con nuestro esperado Lemon. :3. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.


	10. Futuro

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas, Spidey estaba mucho mejor de ánimo gracias a los cuidados de su novio y las visitas constantes de sus padres. Steve había encontrado ya un piso propio y Cable volvió de vez en cuando para regalar dulces a Peter. Solo para ver cómo los comia delante de él con soniditos monísimos. Cosa que ponía de los nervios a Wade, poniéndolo cachondo delante de la arrogante sonrisa de su amigo. Sabiendo que lo hacía aposta solo para reírse de él y porque no disfrutar de la presencia de la hermosa arañita. Cosa que ponía celoso a Wade pero lo dejaba estar viendo que lo trataba con respeto. 

Bruce también pasó varias veces a revisar el estado de Peter. Siempre estuvo con cara de vergüenza, sin atreverse a mirar al peque. Pero Peter lo llenó de besos y sonrió haciendo ver qué con él, todo estaba bien. Bruce lloró y casi se convierte en verde para estres de Wade, pero pudo contenerse como es debido dando noticias favorables de la salud y los poderes de Peter que pronto recuperaría. 

En este punto Wade se sintió algo inquieto, no deseaba realmente que su novio volviera a rescatar gente y enfrentarse a malechores después de lo de Venom. Tal fue su preocupación que debió notarse en la cara cuando estaban en el baño tomando una ducha juntos. 

-¿Wade, estás bien?- preguntó bajito esa hermosa arañita que le miraba de frente, todo mojado y perfecto. Estaba enjabonado los fabulosos pectorales de su pareja pero al subir su cara vio la preocupada expresión con la que le miraba su novio. 

Dead se sobresaltó un poco en ensimismamiento. 

-Eh, perdona bebé. Estaba en otra parte- respondió sonriendo de lado acariciando esa esbelta cintura que lo volvía loco. Qué tanto apreciaba. 

-Wade...cuentame- pidió con ojitos de cachorro que Wade no podía decir nunca que no "Dios esos ojos, porque nos tiene que mirar con esos ojos" se preguntó derrotado en un suspiro. 

-Yo...me da miedo que recuperes tus poderes y vuelvas a ser Spiderman. No quiero volver a perderte...- dijo por fin sacando sus temores abrazándolo hacia así. -Cuando te vi...tan roto...hubo momentos que pensé que no te recuperaria- su voz tembló haciendo que su novio lo mirara con sorpresa y luego calidez. 

Peter lo comprendía, sabía que ese miedo no se iría nunca del corazón de Wade. 

-Wade, mirame- le dijo cogiéndole esa destrozada cabeza con suavidad- Siento mucho lo que nos pasó, pero hay que seguir adelante. Debo seguir adelante y tú estarás a mi lado- dijo sonriente como mil soles. 

El corazón de Wade bombeo con felicidad al verlo así de radiante. 

-Admito nuevas reglas de tu sobreptoteccion si eso me permite seguir con mi vida. Tanto de Peter como de Spiderman- dijo el joven dándole un besito de esquimal. 

Wade no pudo aguantarse más y lo besó con pasión cogiéndolo por la cintura y la otra por el sedoso cabello castaño mojado. 

Peter jadeo de sorpresa pero lo recibió gustoso.  Sus lenguas jugaron juntas como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían y se fue derritiendo con las caricias que les proporcionaba Wade con pasión, recogiendo con su mano sus curvas y su culo. 

Sin darse cuenta, Wade empotró y acorraló a Peter contra la pared con sus poderosos músculos frontando sus erecciones, sus cuerpos mojados se unían al son con hambre y sensualidad. La boca de Wade viajo por el cuello del joven sacando algunos gemidos y suspiros. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, Peter acarició con su muslo la erección de Wade, provocándole un gemido de sorpresa. Separándolo un poco y mirándolo a los ojos con lujuria. Viéndolo tan hermoso, sonrojado, mojado, agitado. 

-Peter, debo parar. No quiero hacerte daño- jadeo con voz ronca intentando separarse, pero Peter lo agarró con su esbelta pierna y los unió de nuevo enjaulado su cuello en sus brazos haciendo que sus miembros y bocas se juntaran de nuevo- Joder Peter...no ayudas volviéndome loco- gruñó dejándose hacer por su pareja en medio del beso. 

Peter lo miró en reprimenda.

-Wade. Bruce dijo que ya estoy bien...porfavor, tomamé- suplicó sensualmente en necesidad, frotandose de nuevo.

Wade lo meditó unos segundos, mirando la joya a completa disposición que tenía delante. Anelante y suplicante solo por él. Finalmente una sonrisa traviesa salió a la luz. 

-Como desees bebé travieso. Papi va ha volverte gelatina- ronroneó frontando sus miembros con descaro, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando el chico gimió de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

La ronda de besos siguió y ambos se comieron con hambre. Fue cuando Peter se dispuso travieso. Y bajó hasta las caderas de Wade poniéndose de rodillas. 

-Dejame a mí está vez porfavor- pidió el joven mirando al mercenario desde su posición. Wade se quería morir de lo bien que se veía desde esa posición, mentiría si dijera que nunca había imaginado en sus anelos que Peter se dejará dominar por él en muchas posturas sumisas como aquella. Pero antes de Venom aún estaba iniciando al chico en diversos placeres del sexo, y ahora debía de cuidar y mirar bien que su chico volviera a la normalidad sexual junto a él. Quizás más adelante. 

-Adelante entonces Petey- sonrió ampliamente al ver como era engullido con ansias su enorme glande por esa hermosa boquita. Wade gimió en el acto de placer.- Oh bebé, eres increible- susurró gimiente viendo el magnífico trabajo. 

Inexperto pero con entusiasmo, Peter jugó con el miembro de Wade todo lo que Wade le dejó. Disfrutando de los raros sonidos que tanto le gustaban a Peter, un jadeo con gruñidos. 

Wade se sintió venir, por lo que separó a Peter de su miembro con un sensual plop. Y lo irgio entre sus brazos susurrando con lujuria: Ven aquí- y con necesidad lo empotró de nuevo en la pared a la vez que Peter enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de Wade y sus brazos en el cuello de nuevo. 

-Ah!- jadeó Peter antes de ser besado con necesidad.-Pa-parece que lo hice bien jeje- rió recuperando el aire. 

Wade lo miró enamorado de esa risa, de Peter. 

-¿Quieres continuar?- susurró meloso el mercenario en su oreja haciéndolo temblar de deseo. Wade no deseaba forzarlo, pero utilizaría sus trucos para derretirlo de la necesidad que tenía.

-Si,porfavor~- gimió con necesidad mostrando su cuello a su depredador, dándole permiso que lo tomara entero. Y Wade así lo hizo. 

Mientras besaba y mordía su cuello para distraerlo, un dedo se introdujo de manera habilidosa en ese agujero que tanto había hechando de menos. Los gemididitos de Peter estaban ya revoloteando por todo el baño. Haciendo que Wade se tranquilizarse también por dentro al ver lo bien que respondía a eso íntimos toques. Luego pasó al segundo llevándose a cambio gemidos más ruidosos con su movimientrnto tijera, agrandando y estirando esa dulce estrechez. Al tercer dígito Peter prácticamente suplicó por más entre gemidos húmedos. Wade no lo decepcionó. 

Metió su miembro de forma controlada y tranquila. Examinando cada reacción de su Pete-pie-. Este controlo cómo pudo su respiración, manteniendo a raya los recuerdos de Venom. Sin romper el contacto con los ojos de Wade que lo miraban con absoluta atención.

-Tus ojos son preciosos- susuró en el delirio de su excitación. 

Justo fue el momento que metió entero su miembro, quedándose estático por la declaración de su amado. Parecía que su corazón iba a explotar de emoción y de amor absoluto. 

Sin decir una palabra ante ese elogió que nunca antes le había hecho se acercó a otro beso. Este fue suave y pausado, íntimo.   
-No sé cómo he tenido tanta suerte de tenerte- declaró en voz baja cuando se separaron. 

Peter sonrió y fue ha hablar pero una embestida sorpresa le hizo gemir sonoramente.   
-Por lo que no voy a desaprovechar a adorar cada parte de ti Petey- gruñó con lujuria renovada.

Peter gemía debajo de la ducha acorralado por Deadpool en una esquina. 

-Wade~-gemia alto apretando sus piernas en las caderas de su amado mientras daba sus vaivenes ya algo más rápidos.

-Dime arañita, dime qué quieres que te coma entero- gruñó con voz ronca el mercenario completamente fuera de si, Peter era siempre tan delicioso.

-¡Si!¡Si! Oh, muerdeme ¡Wade!- gritó cuando este obedeció a sus gemidos necesitados y balbuceantes. Los dientes de Wade marcaron el cuello de su Peter. Marcando territorio y propiedad.-Soy tuyo Wade~- gimió necesitado de que fuera más rápido en ese húmedo encuentro después de tanto tiempo. 

Wade gruñó embatiendo ya a ritmo de mencial intentando llegar a ese puntito que tanto le gustaba a su pareja. Quería llenarlo de placer. Pero entonces algo debió hacer mal pues escuchó un mugido de dolor que cortó los gemidos de su novio.

Wade se quedó estático y sacó su cara del cuello del más joven para mirarlo preocupado.

-¿Peter?- preguntó angustiado al verlo con la cara algo contraída de dolor.

-L-lo siento...creo que diste demasiado...yo...- jadeó algo apurado por haber interrumpido ese magnífico momento. 

Con la culpa carcomiendole Wade sacó su miembro provocando un mugido de molestia y lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama. Pidiendo disculpas sin parar por el camino y atento a todas sus reacciones.

-Esta bien Wade, fue mi culpa- dijo triste al borde de las lágrimas mientras era depositado con delicadeza en el colchón. 

-Cariño...todo está bien. Dime ¿Dónde duele?- preguntó con urgencia con toalla en mano para secar su cuerpo. 

-Solo fue un momento...ya no duele.- susurró triste mirando al suelo pensando que había arruinado todo. 

Sin embargo la toalla en su cabello le hizo alzar la mirada.   
-Ey, no te culpes. Todo a su tiempo Peter- le dijo Wade con una sonrisa cálida, intentando tranquilizarlo. Pero Peter seguía con las ganas y no pensaba dejar eso así. 

-Podemos hacerlo ahora...creo que está es la posición que necesito- ronroneó sensualmente desparramendose por completo en la cama para sorpresa de Wade, haciéndolo endurecerse de nuevo al ver como abría las piernas de forma provocativa y acariciaba su miembro descaradamente. 

Wade gruñó satisfecho por la vista y se tiró a comer de nuevo a ese esbelto cuerpecito haciéndolo ronronear anelante. 

-Pero si te duele de nuevo pararemos ¿De acuerdo?- advirtió el mercenario poniéndole una almuada debajo de esa adorada cabecita.

-Si, Wade. Vamos- se quejó necesitado Spidey envolviendo sus piernas al rededor de la cintura. 

Wade rió mientras metía su miembro, su chico era tan impaciente. Tan delicioso cambiando su expresión a placer. Se mordió el labio. Iba a ser difícil contenerse con un novio tan maravilloso.

Esta vez sí, si que llegó a ese dulce puntito que tanto hacia ver las estrellas y brillar a su chico, a su Peter. Tenía en mente llevarle a varios orgasmos antes de que él se viniera, pero era tal la necesidad de ambos que no pudieron evitar correrse al unísono al poco tiempo. 

Cayeron en la cama derribados y jadeando. Pronto Wade lo abrazó hacia su pecho para mantenerlo cerca. Ronronear te y satisfecho, a su vez Peter buscó su calor y acarició con un suspiro uno de sus pectorales distraídamente. 

-Wade- llamó con dulzura la arañita apoyándose en su pecho para mirarlo. 

-Dime bebé- respondió poniendo el otro brazo que no sujetaba la cintura de su adoración detrás de su cabeza. 

-Creo que he recuperado mis poderes- dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Hum?- preguntó sin comprender, entonces lo vió, la cama estaba sin patas, destruida de la fuerza provocada por el placer de Peter. -¡oh! Bueno la cama ya está rota...así que podemos aprovecharla para otra ronda hasta que aprendas a controlar tus poderes de nuevo- dijo pícaramente delineando esa figura de ensueño. 

Peter rió dulcemente dando una calidez especial al momento, haciendo que Wade lo mirara embobado. 

-Entonces...¿No te molestare que siga siendo Spiderman?- susurró con algo de miedo por la respuesta abrazados muy juntos. 

Wade lo miró a los ojos acogiendo algo de seriedad. 

-Estoy orgulloso de como eres Peter. Y por eso voy a estar detrás de ti para patear a cualquier supervillano culo que se te acerque- sentenció acariciando su redondo culito. 

Peter más tranquilo para alegría de Wade rió feliz. Se besaron de nuevo dulcemente antes de empezar otra ronda de sexo loco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Y aquí acaba mi historia Deadpool. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo escribiéndola. Ahora próximamente haré otra historia. Tengo dos ideas. Un HP pelusa y un Kratreus en la edad actual. Las dos van ha ser escritas, pero todavía no me decido cual haré primero.  Todo comentario es bienvenido :3.

**Author's Note:**

> P.D.: espero que os guste este fic, hace tiempo que quería hacer un fichero de esta parejita. Muchas gracias por seguirme y dejar vuestros comentarios, <333.


End file.
